Overprotected
by Maminya Jaemin
Summary: Siwon tidak begitu suka susu coklat. Tapi, Ia sangat suka menggoda Kyuhyun. Wonkyu, Boys love, Incest. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Overprotected**

 **Inspired by Cardcaptor Sakura**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys love, incest**

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Matanya mengerjap membiasakan retinanya dengan bias sinar mentari yang mengusik tidur lelapnya. Matanya melirik pada jam yang melekat pada dinding bercat biru muda itu. Beranjak dengan lesu untuk segera membersihkan tubuh juga bersiap untuk menjalani aktivitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar tingkat akhir.

Setelah merampungkan kegiatan membersihkan diri, Kyuhyun segera memakai seragam khas sekolahnya. Menyisir rambut yang sudah sedikit lebih panjang dari semestinya dengan asal. Menyemprotkan wewangian pada sekeliling tubuhnya.

Meraih tas punggung. Menyampirkannya dengan asal. Meraih PSPnya lantas melangkah keluar dari kamarnya yang tidak –pernah- sempat ia rapihkan. Berjalan menuruni tangga dengan santai. Menyalakan PSP, berniat bermain selagi menunggu sarapan buatan sang ayah.

"Selamat pagi, BabyKyu!"

Hanya gumaman pelan yang menjawab sapaan hangat dari sang ayah. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Kebiasaan Kyuhyun memang seperti itu. Kangin sudah sangat memakluminya. Kangin segera menyajikan nasi gorengnya di atas meja. Mengambil beberapa sendok untuk diberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia menyendokkan nasi berwarna kecoklatan itu. menyuapkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun. Kangin tersenyum simpul melihat Kyuhyun yang patuh memakan sarapannya.

"Appa, aku harus segera pergi. Ada kuliah pagi."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada suara yang baru saja memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan.

"Tidak sarapan dulu?" Kangin menatap putra pertamanya. Kembali menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi goreng pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak appa. Aku akan sarapan di Kampus saja. Sudah sangat terlambat." Siwon meraih gelas susu yang masih terisi penuh di atas meja.

"Yak! Itu punyaku!" suara Kyuhyun pecah.

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun sambil tetap menghabiskan susu coklat itu. Ia memang sudah mengetahui jika susu itu milik Kyuhyun. Ia tidak begitu menyukai susu coklat. Tapi ia sangat suka menggoda Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah menghabiskannya, Babykyu. Jika ingin berangkat bersama, ayo cepat! Aku tidak punya waktu lagi." Lantas berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih menggerutu karena susu coklatnya sudah habis.

"Aish! Aku berangkat appa." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Kangin dengan cepat. Menyusul Siwon yang sudah menyalakan mobilnya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun duduk di jok belakang. Mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Kenapa duduk disana? Kau pikir aku supir?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Cepat antarkan aku ke sekolah, Choi Ahjussi!"

Siwon memutar bola matanya. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Ia segera menancap gas. Menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Siwon memang tidak pernah mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Prinsipnya adalah santai sama dengan selamat.

Kyuhyun menyimpan PSP nya ke dalam tas. "Kita akan menjemput Hae Hyung?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan antusias. Matanya bergerak mengikuti pemandangan yang tersaji di luar mobil. Pagi yang cerah.

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menghentikan mobilnya tepat ketika melihat bayangan Lee Donghae di depan rumahnya.

"Selamat pagi Donghae Hyung!' Kyuhyun menyapa dengan semangat saat Donghae baru saja menghempaskan dirinya di jok depan. Sangat berbeda dengan tingkahnya tadi.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyunnie! Kau manis sekali pagi ini."

Kyuhyun terbata mendapat pujian mendadak di pagi hari. Ia bahkan tidak dapat menahan pipinya untuk tidak menampilkan semburat merah. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli yang menggelitik perutnya.

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun bersiul pelan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Langkahnya sangat santai, mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk datang ke Sekolah. Jika tidak ada Donghae, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin membuang waktu santainya. Ia bisa berangkat bersama Kangin. Namun, Kyuhyun tahu benar. Mobil Donghae sedang berada di bengkel. Dan ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Siwon dan Donghae di telpon kemarin malam. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera mengajukan diri untuk berangkat bersama Siwon.

"Selamat pagi, BabyKyu!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Terlalu banyak ucapan selamat pagi hari ini. Ia memutar kepalanya. Menampilkan sosok Lee Hyukjae yang kini tengah menyengir lebar kepadanya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Babykyu? Haish! Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya seperti itu, kecuali keluarganya. Menatap tajam pada Hyukjae yang masih mempertahankan cengiran lebar yang menampakan sebagian gusinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada sebal.

"Aku? Tentu saja mengerjakan PR Kyu. Ah aku bersyukur sekali kau sudah datang pagi ini."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Seharusnya ia sudah menduganya, jika memang ada apa-apa jika Hyukjae datang sepagi ini. Ia bahkan sangat tahu kebiasaan Hyukjae yang sering kesiangan. "Aku belum meminum susu coklatku hari ini." Ia berbelok ke kanan. Menuju Kantin.

"Siap laksanakan!" Hyukjae segera berlari menuju kantin memesan susu coklat hangat sebelum Kyuhyun mengikutinya ke arah Kantin. Ia menarik kursi kantin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Sahabatnya ini memang selalu bertingkah konyol jika ada maunya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa keberatan untuk berbagi PR dengan sahabatnya itu.

. . .

Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. Sudah satu jam ia terkurung di Taman Sekolah. PSP ditangannya sudah tak dapat ia cumbui sebagai pembunuh waktu, dan Siwon masih belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Ia meraih ponsel hitamnya. Membaca kembali pesan yang Siwon kirimkan 47 menit yang lalu. Berdecak sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tak sabar lagi menunggu. Pria manis itu mematikan ponselnya dan beranjak untuk pulang menggunakan bis. Biar saja Siwon kelimpungan saat menemukan Ia tak lagi ada di seluruh wilayah Sekolah. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Melangkah cepat-cepat agar Ia bisa segera sampai di Halte bis.

Kyuhyun hanya terlalu terbiasa dengan kasih sayang yang dilimpahkan oleh ayah juga kakaknya itu. setelah ibunya meninggal dan menyisakan tiga orang laki-laki yang menempati rumah megah itu. Sebagai seseorang yang paling muda, Kyuhyun menjadi terbiasa untuk dilayani. Dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika sampai sebesar itu ia masih diantar jemput juga disuapi.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Tidak ada salahnya tidur untuk beberapa saat.

. . .

"APA?! Kyuhyunnie hilang?" teriakan Donghae semakin membuat Siwon frustasi. Pria tampan itu sudah berulang kali mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun. Namun hasilnya nihil. Hanya operator yang setia memberikan jawaban padanya.

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah mencarinya di seluruh penjuru sekolah?"

siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Aku bahkan memasuki seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam sana satu persatu, Hae."

"Lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Ayo kita cari, Kyuhyunnie !"

Dua pria tampan nan gagah itu bergegas memasuki mobil hitam yang semenjak tadi dianggurkan. "Apa Kyuhyunnie pulang sendiri?" Donghae bergerak dengan gelisah. Walau bagaimananpun, Kyuhyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Selain rumah mereka yang berdekatan, orang tua mereka juga bersahabat sejak muda.

Siwon menoleh kepada Donghae. "Aku tidak yakin. Kyuhyun tidak pernah pulang sendiri." Untuk pertama kalinya Siwon menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat mengambil ponsel dari dalam kantung celananya. Mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon rumah Siwon. Barangkali, Kyuhyun sudah sampai rumah. Dan harapan Donghae pupus setelah tiga kali panggilan itu terabaikan. "Apa samchon yang menjemput Kyuhyunnie?"

"Tidak mungkin. Appa ada rapat hingga malam nanti." Siwon masih memfokuskan dirinya antara jalanan, Kyuhyun dan juga mobil yang saat ini berada dalam kendalinya.

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat merasa tidurnya terganggu dengan suara ribut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut karena terpaksa terbangun dalam keadaan mata yang berat. Ia mengusap matanya. Menguap lebar dengan tubuh yang menggeliat. Kepalanya menengok ke arah luar jendela. Keningnya kembali berkerut. Ia tidak mengenal tempatnya saat ini. Dan lagipula bagaimana bisa ia terjebak di dalam bis yang hamper semua penumpangnya sudah turun. Masih ada beberapa orang yang mengantri menunggu giliran untuk keluar dari dalam bis.

"Maaf, adik kecil. Bis sudah sampai di Halte terakhir."

Kening Kyuhyun semakin berkerut hingga kedua alisnya bersatu. Halte terakhir katanya? Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Matanya terbelalak saat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sudah hamper malam. Dan sekarang ia entah berada dimana. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Kyuhyun segera turun dari Bis. Matanya berputar menelisik keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah pergi sendiri. Selalu ada yang menemaninya. Jika bukan Siwon, maka Kangin atau Hyukjae yang ada di sebelahnya. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tau ada di daerah mana. Lengannya tanpa sadar menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya yang tertidur pulas di dalam bis. "Appaa…. Hyung… Hae Hyung… Hyukhyuk…" bibirnya terus menggumamkan nama-nama orang terdekatnya.

Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Bagaimana dengan nasibnya saat ini? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? sungguh Kyuhyun merasa buntu dengan pikirannya. Otak geniusnya mendadak tidak dapat ia pergunakan. Perasaan takut dan mengantuk bercampur menjadi satu. Ditambah lagi, perutnya terasa kosong. Ia lapar sekarang. Dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah memerah saat diingatnya ponsel yang sejak tadi ia matikan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel dan menekan tombol power. Belum dua menit. Ponsel itu sudah menyala dengan sebuah panggilan. Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusap layar menerima panggilan. "Hae Hyuuuung…" kyuhyun memekik lega. Ia baru akan berbicara saat Donghae menanyakan keberadaannya.

Namun jantungnya terasa akan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar suara decitan rem mobil yang disusul dengan sebuah teriakan. "CHOI KYUHYUN!" Pertahanan Kyuhyun runtuh. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja dengan disertai isakan.

 **. . .**

Siwon segera berlari begitu melihat siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang tengah membenamkan wajah pada lututnya di pinggir jalan. Dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan, Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga pria manis itu terangkat dengan mudah. Memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih tergugu dalam tangisnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Siwon tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Ia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin membentak Kyuhyun. Namun, nada yang keluar dari mulutnya seolah memberikan tekanan.

Kyuhyun menangis semakin kencang. Memeluk Siwon semakin erat. Merasa lega karena Siwon berhasil menemukannya.

Donghae hanya dapat menarik nafas lega melihat sepasang kakak beradik yang kini tengah berpelukan itu. Ia bergegas membukakan pintu mobil saat menangkap gerakan Siwon yang kini tengah menuntun Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di jok belakang. Tangannya segera melingkar di leher Siwon saat kakaknya itu akan keluar dari dalam mobil. "A-aku lapar, Hyung." Kyuhyun mencicit dengan isakan yang masih menguasai tenggorokannya.

"Akan hyung belikan. Kau tunggu sebentar, oke?" Siwon hendak melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di lehernya. Namun, Kyuhyun semakin memeluknya erat. "Bagaimana hyung bisa membelikan makanan jika kau memeluk hyung seperti ini, hm?" Bukan jawaban yang Siwon dapat. Tangis Kyuhyun kembali terurai.

"Biar aku yang membelinya, Siwon. Kau jaga Kyuhyunnie saja."

Siwon menatap Donghae dengan tatapan berterima kasih. Siwon merasa bersyukur karena Donghae bersamanya. Ia segera menjulurkan tangannya. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena menangis.

 **. . .**

Siwon membuka sepatu dan kaus kaki yang membungkus kaki Kyuhyun. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal. Mengusap mata yang terpejam dan bengkak itu. Lantas mengusap rambut depan yang menghalangi kening Kyuhyun. Mengecup kening lebarnya.

Siwon beranjak dari tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Membuat gerakan kecil untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena pelukan Kyuhyun. Belum lagi, Kyuhyun tertidur setelah memakan burger yang dibelikan oleh Donghae. Memaksanya untuk menggendong Kyuhyun hingga mencapai kamarnya. Tak tega untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah merasa lebih baik. Siwon segera keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Menyusul Donghae yang kini tengah menunggunya di ruang tamu. Pria jangkung itu merasa sangat berterima kasih kepada Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunnie?" Donghae menatap Siwon dengan cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia kelelahan karena menangis."

"Ah! Syukurlah. Lain kali kau jangan terlambat menjemputnya lagi. Aku yakin, Kyuhyunnie pasti merasa bosan menunggu sampai dia nekat untuk pulang naik bis seperti itu."

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau menyukai adik-ku?"

Donghae menyeringai. Merasa tertantang dengan pertanyaan Siwon yang terdengar posesif. "Kau tidak tau? Kyuhyunnie sangat manis." Mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah kedipan nakal.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan, Big Baby bersama dengan pria sepertimu." Siwon melipat tangan di dada. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. Seolah meremehkan kata-kata Siwon. "Kau terlalu protektif terhadap adikmu sendiri, Siwon."

"Karena hanya dia yang kami punya."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Aku tau. Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Sampaikan salamku jika Kyuhyunnie bangun nanti."

 **. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Overprotected**

 **Wonkyu**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

 **. . .**

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Adalah kata pertama yang menyambutnya pagi itu. Kyuhyun baru saja mengerjapkan matanya, saat dirasanya seseorang mengecup pipi kanannya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Matanya juga terasa lengket. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil membuka matanya. Meski terasa mengganjal karena ia rasa, matanya membengkak. Kyuhyun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk saat matanya menangkap sosok Kangin yang duduk di ranjangnya.

Kangin tersenyum simpul. Jemarinya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus surai yang kini berdiri acak-acakan. "kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya. Masih mempertahankan kegiatan mengelusnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Appa tidak ke kantor?" meraih lengan Kangin dan memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Kangin. Menguap lebar tanpa mau repot-repot menutup mulutnya.

"Setelah kau makan, appa akan segera ke Kantor." Kangin meraih mangkuk yang berisi bubur jagung buatan Siwon. Well, Kangin tidak sempat untuk memasak karena bangun agak siang. Meraih sesendok bubur, lantas menyuapkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan buburnya sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan. "Appa tidak mau menemaniku?" Bibirnya mengerucut runcing.

"Maaf, Babykyu. Appa tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan. Lagipula, Hyungmu sedang tidak ada kuliah hari ini. Kau bersama Siwon saja, oke?"

Kyuhyun kembali menganggukan kepalanya. Menerima suapan Kangin dengan tenang. Lengannya melingkar pada pinggang Kangin. "Siwon Hyung masih marah?"

"Dia hanya khawatir. Bukan marah." Kangin memberikan suapan terakhirnya. Menyerahkan segelas susu coklat pada Kyuhyun. "Appa sudah menelpon wali kelasmu. Kau istirahat saja."

Semalam Kangin mendapati Kyuhyun tidak ada di meja makan bersama Siwon yang tengah menyantap semangkuk ramen. Kangin bahkan sangat tau jika Kyuhyun sangat senang mengganggu Siwon saat sedang memakan terigu kenyal panjang yang sangat menggairahkan lidah itu. Dan Siwon tak dapat mengelak untuk tidak bercerita pada Kangin, apa yang dialaminya sore itu.

Kyuhyun segera menenggak habis susu coklatnya. Menyimpan gelas yang sudah kosong itu di atas meja.

"Sudah. Appa harus berangkat." Kangin beranjak setelah mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya setelah bayangan Kangin menghilang di telan pintu kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar. Yang sesungguhnya, hanya ada lampu yang menggantung disana. Kyuhyun masih malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Lagipula, kepalanya masih sedikit berat.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampilkan Siwon dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi sekitar matanya. Pria jangkung itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kening heran. "Hyung, kau kenap-?

Siwon berbaring di sebelah Kyuhyun. Lengannya memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Namun, ketika tangan Siwon semakin memeluknya erat. Dan hembusan nafas yang menggelitik ceruk lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa membeku. Detak jantungnya berirama dengan cepat. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya. Berhadapan dengan wajah Siwon yang terpejam dengan tenang. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Siwon kini menerpa wajahnya. Wangi mint yang disuguhkan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Ada getaran menyenangkan yang menggelitik perutnya.

Kyuhyun berbaring di atas sofa. Mengompres matanya yang membengkak dengan menggunakan air es. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka, jika matanya akan membengkak dengan lama. Pasti karena ia menangis kemarin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat berapa lama ia menangis.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam posisinya ketika bel rumahnya berbunyi. Samar-samar Kyuhyun dapat menangkap suara Siwon yang mempersilahkan sang tamu masuk. Kyuhyun terperanjat saat telinganya menangkap suara Donghae yang menanyakan keadaannya. Tidak! Kyuhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan Donghae saat ini. Oh! Ia tidak ingin jika Donghae melihat wajahnya yang sedang terbentuk aneh, karena matanya yang bengkak.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar Siwon. Berharap menemukan kacamata hitam yang sering Siwon kenakan saat mereka berlibur ke pantai. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia meraih kacamata yang tersimpan rapih di dalam lemari kaca milik Siwon. Memakainya. Tidak lupa merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan. Kyuhyun melangkah dengan santai menuju ruang tengah. Tempatnya tadi berbaring.

. . .

"Hai, Kyuhyunnie~"

Ah! Senyum Donghae memang selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Senyumnya terasa begitu menawan. Kyuhyun benar-benar memuja senyum pria tampan itu. "H-Hai Hyung~" Kyuhyun tidak dapat untuk tidak tersipu.

Donghae tertegun. Menatap bayangan dirinya yang terpantul dari kacamata hitam yang Kyuhyun kenakan. "Kenapa memakai kacamata hitam di dalam rumah?" keningnya berkerut. Memiringkan kepalanya seolah sedang berpikir dengan keras.

"A-ah ti-tidak—"

"Matanya bengkak karena menangis seharian kemarin. Akh—"

Suara Siwon seolah meruntuhkan rasa percaya dirinya. Kyuhyun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pinggang Siwon. Dan apa katanya? Menangis seharian? Hell, Kyuhyun hanya menangis eum entahlah dia tidak ingat dan tak ingin mengingatnya. Tapi jelasnya, dia tidak menangis seharian.

Donghae tertawa lebar. "Kau tidak perlu malu seperti itu, Kyu!" Donghae menarik nafasnya. "Aku bahkan sudah melihat betapa mengerikannya kau menangis kemarin."

YAIK!

Suara tawa Siwon menggelegar.

. . .

Kyuhyun mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Donghae masih berada di rumahnya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak punya muka untuk ia suguhkan pada Donghae. Ah! sungguh Kyuhyun masih ingin menikmati pemandangan sempurna yang disuguhkan oleh wajah rupawan milik Donghae. Namun, mengingat kata-kata Donghae tadi membuat Kyuhyun urung untuk bertemu dengannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak mondar-mandir dengan konstan. Jari telunjuknya menepuk-nepuk dagu. Berpikir dengan keras agar Donghae dapat melupakan kejadian kemarin. Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi. Bagaimana mungkin Dongahe akan dengan mudah melupakan kejadian kemarin? Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakuakan jika ia bertemu dengan Donghae hari ini, esok, lusa dan seterusnya?

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di atas lantai kamarnya. Akh! Ia benar-benar sudah tidak punya muka untuk berhadapan dengan Donghae sekarang. Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya kesal. Menghembuskan nafasnya dengan gusar.

Kyuhyun menoleh saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Siwon melongokkan setengah badannya disana. Kyuhyun jadi merasa lucu sendiri. Ia tersenyum geli. "Hae hyung sudah pulang?"

"Ya. Dia menitipkan ini untukmu." Siwon menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah kotak kertas.

"Waw! Apa itu?" Kyuhyun segera bergerak mendekati Siwon. Bau coklat menghampiri indra penciumannya. "Apa itu chocolate cake? Huwaa Yummyy~~" Kyuhyun baru saja akan meraih kotak tersebut sebelum Siwon dengan cepat mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Aish! Kemarikan, Hyung! Itu milikku!"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Akan ku berikan. Tapi, dengan satu syarat!"

"Syarat? Apa itu?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya menatap kotak yang masih mengacung di udara.

"Kau—hah! Tidak jadi. Ini untukmu." Siwon menyerahkan kotak tersebut pada Kyuhyun. Lantas beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini semakin memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Kyuhyun menatap kotak yang masih terbungkus dengan rapi itu dengan kilatan semangat. Donghae memang yang paling tau apa makanan kesukaannya. Kyuhyun membuka kotak tersebut. Matanya menatap nyalang pada cake coklat yang tampak menggairahkan itu. Namun, pandangannya terputus saat medapati selembar kertas yang berisi tulisan tangan.

 ** _Kau tidak perlu malu, Kyuhyunnie~_**

 ** _Kau tampak sangat menggemaskan saat menangis kemarin._**

 ** _. . ._**

"Jadi? Apa kau akan ikut Kemping?"

"Kemping?" Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah halisnya menatap Hyukjae. Pria yang ditatap itu kini sedang sibuk menulis di selembar kertas. Kyuhyun melongokkan sedikit kepalanya. Merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah Hyukjae tulis.

"Ya—akhir pekan ini kita akan kemping. Jangan bilang, kalau kau lupa!" Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya. Melayangkan tatapan malas pada Kyuhyun.

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, Kyuhyun jadi gugup. "Ti-tidak! Siapa bilang? Aku hanya belum mengatakannya pada Appa juga Hyung."

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. Kembali bergelut dengan kertas yang sedari tadi menjadi minatnya. Menuliskan kembali barang-barang yang akan ia bawa saat kemping nanti. "Aku tidak yakin Siwon Hyung akan mengijinkanmu."

Hyukjae cukup mengerti bagaimana perangai Siwon. Selama tiga tahun bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, Ia dapat dengan menyimpulkan jika Siwon sangat protektif pada Kyuhyun. Meski ia hanya pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengikuti kegiatan kemping. Masalahnya bukan pada Kangin. Tapi, Siwon yang akan sangat cerewet menjelaskan, bahwa sebenarnya kegiatan kemping hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun lelah. Jika sudah lelah lalu jatuh sakit. Maka Siwon yang akan kerepotan. Kyuhyun paham betul, Siwon memang terkadang selalu berlebihan jika ia demam sedikit. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya gusar.

Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun ingin mengikutinya. Usianya sudah 17 tahun. Apa kata dunia, jika tidak pernah sekalipun ia mengikuti kegiatan kemping? Ia menatap kembali pada Hyukjae yang masih terfokus pada kertas yang sudah hampir penuh itu.

. . .

Siwon mendesah kesal. Kepalanya melirik Kyuhyun yang tebfah bercumbu dengan pspnya. Jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk stir mobil gelisah. "Baby~" Hanya sebuah gumaman yang menyambutnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kampus. Catatanku tertinggal."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari psp yang sejak tadi menjadi fokusnya. Bibirnya mengerucut. Kampus Siwon memang cukup memakan waktu. Kyuhyun tidak suka jika harus berlama-lama menyusuri jalanan. Lagipula, pspnya sebentar lagi membutuhkan asupan cinta.

"Hanya sebentar, oke? Setelah itu kita beli ice cream coklat."

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa." Kyuhyun menyengir lebar menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. Meraih lengan Siwon dan memeluknya. "Tiga cup?" kepalanya menyandar dengan nyaman pada bahu Siwon.

"Hanya satu cup, Babykyu. Terlalu banyak memakan ice cream, bisa membuat perutmu sakit. Akh—"

Kyuhyun menggigit bahu Siwon. Bibirnya kembali menyuguhkan pout yang menggemaskan. Merasa kesal karena Siwon sudah mulai ceramah soal kesehatannya.

"Aigoo—kenapa kau menggigitku? Sakit sekali, Baby—"

"Hyung cerewet!" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Melipat tangan di dada. Masih dengan wajah yang merengut.

"Aku tidak cerewet. Hanya khawatir padamu."

Dan perjalanan menuju kampus Siwon hanya dihiasi kehengingan diantara keduanya. Kyuhyun masih belum mau membuka mulutnya. Bahkan saat Siwon berpamitan padanyapun Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam mode diamnya.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Siwon sudah kembali dengan sebuah buku catatan di tangannya. "Syukurlah. Tidak hilang." Siwon tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya yang dalam. Dimple yang selalu membuat Kyuhyun iri. Kyuhyun sangat menginginkan sebuah dimple yang tersembunyi di balik senyumnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melengos. Mengabaikan kata-kata Siwon dengan mengalihkan pandangan matanya kesamping. Namun, belum sempat matanya menangkap apapun yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya tertarik dengan kuat. Siwon mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Kyuhyun membeku dalam dekapannya.

Siwon melepas dekapannya sesaat setelah Donghae menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Pria tampan namun pendek itu baru saja berlalu bersama seorang wanita di sampingnya. Siwon tidak begitu peduli dengan siapa Donghae bersama. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Kyuhyun dari pemandangan yang bisa saja membuat hati Kyuhyun terserang rasa sakit. Siwon sangat mengerti bagaimana Kyuhyun mengagumi seorang Lee Donghae.

. . .

"KEMPING?!'

Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya. Ia sudah sangat menduga reaksi Siwon akan seperti ini. Ia menatap Kangin meminta bantuan. Oh sungguh! Kyuhyun hanya ingin memiliki satu saja pengalaman kemping di sekolah lanjutannya itu.

"Hanya sekali ini saja, Siwon. Lagipula, Kyuhyun sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengikuti kegiatan kemping."

Dewasa? Siwon bahkan masih mencari dimana letak kedewasaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Untuk makanpun, Kyuhyun masih sangat sering disuapi. Apa itu yang dimaksud dengan dewasa?

"Aku mohon, Hyung! Acaranya hanya tiga hari. Aku janji akan menjaga diri dengan baik." Tatapan matanya sarat akan permohonan. Kedua tangannya mengatup di dada. Dengan mata yang membulat dan berkaca-kaca. Salah satu trik yang biasa ia pakai jika dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini.

"Tidak!" Siwon berucap penuh penekanan. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya, tak ingin meruntuhkan pertahanannya dengan menatap mata rusa itu lebih lama.

Kangin tidak dapat berbuat lebih. Ia paham dengan kekhawatiran Siwon. Iapun sama khawatirnya dengan Siwon. Mereka pernah hampir kehilangan Kyuhyun di liburan musim dingin beberapa tahun lalu. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan keduanya semakin menjaga Kyuhyun bagai putri raja. Mereka tak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi setelah kejadian itu, juga setelah wanita yang mereka cintai meninggalkan dunia ini.

Namun, Kangin juga tidak ingin membatasi dunia Kyuhyun. Sudah waktunya bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengenal dunia seutuhnya. Bukankah kemping dapat membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dewasa lagi?

"Siwon—"

"Tidak Appa! Aku bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan disana nanti.'

Dan tangis Kyuhyun pecah.

. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Overprotected**

 **Wonkyu**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

. . .

"H-Hyung a-apa itu tidak terlalu banyak?"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatan melipatnya. Memberi tatapan mematikan yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun bungkam. "Baiklah. Tidak ada kemping." Siwon baru saja akan mengeluarkan semua pakaian Kyuhyun yang telah ia masukkan ke dalam ranselnya.

"Ti-Tidak Hyung. Maksudku, aku pasti akan membutuhkan banyak baju hangat disana. Begitu hyung." Kyuhyun memberikan cengiran canggung. Untuk saat ini, ia tidak dapat melakukan banyak protes. Biarlah Siwonnya mempersiapkan segalanya. Asal ia dapat mengikuti Kemping.

Siwon kembali memasukkan tiga buah jaket pada ransel Kyuhyun. Membuat ransel itu tampak membengkak karena _over limit._ Namun, wajah Siwon menampilkan senyumannya. Seolah puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Siwon mengalihkan atensinya pada Kyuhyun yang menatap nanar ransel yang _ugh_! Kyuhyun bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia bisa menggendong ransel yang bengkak seperti itu. Siwon tersenyum. Tentu saja ia sengaja. Semoga saja Kyuhyun berubah pikiran dan membatalkan keinginannya untuk kemping.

"Dengar! Aku tidak ingin kau kedinginan disana. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan beberapa cemilan agar kau tidak kelaparan. Dan ingat! Selalu siapkan air panas agar kau bisa meminum susu coklatmu dengan baik."

Kyuhyun sudah membuka mulutnya. Berniat menyela wejangan panjang lebar yang terlalu luas untuknya. Namun, mulut itu hanya terbuka tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ia sudah lelah! Siwon sudah terlalu banyak bicara.

"—jika kau ingin pulang kapanpun, cukup telpon aku. Aku akan menjemputmu. Dan jangan sampai ponselmu mati. Atau aku akan mengacaukan acaranya!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemas. Apakah Hyukhyuk juga mendapat banyak wejangan sepertinya? Ah! Ia lupa. Hyukhyuk anak tunggal. Tidak akan ada kakak cerewet yang akan menceramahinya. Bibirnya meruncing. Menatap Siwon dengan tatapan sebal.

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Kau tidak mendengar yang aku katakan?"

"Aish! Bukan begitu, Hyung. Aku mendengarnya dan mengingatnya. Hyung tidak usah khawatir lagi." Bibirnya masih mengerucut. Ia jadi merindukan Kangin yang pasti akan membelanya. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin mena—ngis. _Hiks!_ Nah kan? Kyuhyun buru-buru mengusap air matanya.

. . .

 ** _Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Kangin dengan erat. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka jika Siwon benar-benar tidak mengijinkannya mengikuti kemping. Kyuhyun tidak ingin cengeng. Namun egonya begitu menguasainya. Ia tak bisa dengan mudah menghentikan tangisnya._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baby, berhentilah menangis." Kangin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Mencoba memberikan pengertian. "Kakakmu hanya khawatir. Sudah. Kau tidak perlu ikut acara seperti itu. bagaimana jika kita liburan ke Jepang saja?"_**

 ** _Bukan jawaban yang Kangin dapat. Anak itu malah semakin keras menangis. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dibujuk. Mendesah frustasi._** Seandainya kau ada disini. Pasti tidak akan sesulit ini, Hyejin-ah. **_Kangin masih mempertahankan mengusap kepala si bungsu. Hingga perlahan isakan kecil itu menghilang dan terganti dengan hembusan nafas teratur. Kyuhyun tertidur._**

 ** _Paginya, aksi merajuk Kyuhyun masih berlanjut. Kyuhyun tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kangin. Membuat pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu kesulitan, bahkan untuk ke kamar mandipun. "Appa hanya sebentar, Baby. Setelah appa mandi, kau boleh memeluk appa lagi."_**

 ** _Kangin menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya sebelum Kyuhyun berubah pikiran. Mungkin Kangin akan sembunyi-sembunyi untuk pergi ke Kantor. Bukan untuk menghindari Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, pekerjaannya sudah sangat menunggu._**

 ** _Namun akhirnya, Kangin tidak dapat mengelak. Setelah ia berpakaian rapi, Kyuhyun kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Kangin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Membawa Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan. Menampilkan sosok Siwon yang sedang menata meja makan._**

 ** _Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Dan hati Siwon mencelos saat Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Membenamkannya pada punggung Kangin. Membuat Siwon memandang kangin dengan penuh Tanya. Hanya sebuah gelengan yang menjadi jawab atas tanyanya. Siwon menghembuskan nafas gusar. Ia segera menyiapkan susu coklat kesukaan Kyuhyun. Berharap pria yang sedang merajuk itu luluh dengan susu favoritnya._**

 ** _Namun, Kyuhyun benar-benar nerajuk. Tidak ingin sekolah, makan, minum, mandi dan berganti pakaian. Yang ia lakukan hanya memeluk Kangin. Memaksa Kangin untuk membawanya ke Kantor. Masih dengan piyama hijaunya. Membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh karyawan disana. Dan Kangin hanya dapat tersenyum canggung. Dalam hati berdoa. Semoga salah satu dari kedua anaknya berubah pikiran, dan melunturkan egonya._**

. . .

kyuhyun tersenyum menatap hamparan rumput hijau yang tersaji di hadapannya. matanya berbinar cerah. Kemping yang ia dambakan berada di depan matanya. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana serunya acara ini. Ia buru-buru berlari memasuki lapangan. Menghampiri Hyukjae yang juga baru sampai disana.

Siwon mendesah. Ia segera membawa dua ransel yang berisi perlengkapan Kyuhyun. Bergerak menghampiri Hyukjae. Membuat Hyukjae dan Kyuhyun sama-sama kaget. Mengajak Hyukjae untuk berbicara empat mata.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. Membuat pria manis itu urung mengikuti keduanya. Kyuhyun hanya khawatir. Apa yang akan Siwon lakukan pada Hyukjae? Kyuhyun meremas jemarinya. Menghilangkan rasa takut yang bergerak tak nyaman di hatinya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan gemas. Kyuhyun ingin mendekat. Mencari tahu apa yang sedang Siwon bicarakan dengan Hyukjae. Kyuhyun masih berharap saat keduanya bergerak mendekat padanya.

"Aku akan segera pulang. Ingat semua yang sudah aku katakan."

Kyuhyun merasa tidak nyaman. Siwon seolah berubah. Kyuhyun tidak suka berada di situasi ini. siwon berkata dengan datar dan dingin. Seolah Kyuhyun telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. Kyuhyun ingin menangis –lagi-. Ia segera memeluk Siwon. "Aku mengerti, Hyung. Aku akan mengingat semua yang kau katakan."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Siwon melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lantas berlalu begitu saja.

Kyuhyun terpaku. Ia bahkan tidak mendapat balasan pelukan dari Siwon. Apa Siwon benar-benar marah? Menggigit bibirnya menghilangkan resah yang membelenggunya. Hingga ia merasakan tepukan pada bahu kirinya. Hyukjae pelakunya.

"Ayo Kyu! Kita harus segera berkumpul!" Pria yang lebih pendek dari Kyuhyun itu berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

Baiklah! Ia akan menikmati tiga hari ini dengan lepas. Mari kita lupakan Siwon dan segala wejangannya.

. . .

Siwon membenamkan wajahnya pada buku yang sedari tadi terbuka di atas bangkunya. Ia masih belum rela dengan keputusannya sendiri. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengikuti kemping. Siwon bahkan tidak dapat menghalau rasa khawatirnya. Meski ia sudah meminta Hyukjae untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Juga meminta nomor ponsel guru yang menjadi panitia disana. Siwon benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi hal yang—tidak! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah pada Kyuhun.

"Jadi, Kyuhyunnie sedang kemping?"

Siwon menoleh pada Donghae yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan ponselnya. Kuliah akan dimulai tiga puluh menit lagi. Keduanya masih dapat bersantai.

"Apa keputusanku salah?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Sekali-sekali Kyuhyunnie memang harus mengenal dunia luar. Itu bagus untuk jiwa sosialnya nanti. Juga untuk perkembangan kulit Kyuhyunnie. Lagipula, lokasinya masih di sekitaran Seoul kan?"

Siwon mengernyit. Apa hubungannya dengan kulit Kyuhyun? "Memang apa yang salah dengan kulitnya?"

"Kau tahu sendirikan? Kulit Kyuhyun terlalu pucat. Terlalu pias. Dia seperti vampire."

"Haish kau ini! itu karena memang kulit Babykyu menuruni kulit putih pucat eomma."

Donghae tersenyum garing. "Akhirnya kau kembali lagi!" menepuk-nepuk bahu Siwon dengan sedikit kuat. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kyuhyunnie pasti bisa menjaga diri."

"Kau tidak membuatku merasa lebih baik, Hae." Siwon menatap datar pada Donghae. Membuat lelaki menawan itu menunjukkan cengirannya. Siwon Mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nomor Kyuhyun dan segera menghubunginya.

"Ya Baby. Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Donghae melotot. Menatap Siwon heran. Bukankah tadi Siwon yang duluan menghubungi Kyuhyun? Donghae tidak dapat menangkap jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Hanya saja, Siwon kembali berbicara.

"Lalu, untuk apa kau menelpon?"

Dan rasanya Donghae ingin menelan Siwon hidup-hidup. Sahabatnya ini memang terkadang selalu bertingkah aneh jika sudah berurusan dengan big babynya.

. . .

"Ya Baby, kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Eh? Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud hyung? aku bahkan belum tiga jam disini, hyung!"

"Lalu untuk apa kau menelponku?"

"Ne?! hyung yang menelponku!"

Aish! Kyuhyun segera memutuskan panggilannya. Siwon benar-benar! Kyuhyun meniup poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahinya.

"Siapa?" Hyukjae melirik Kyuhyun. Lantas melanjutkan acara mengisi perutnya. Memakan bekal Kyuhyun. Mulutnya tidak berhenti mengunyah makanan yang sangat lezat itu. Hyukjae benar-benar berterima kasih kepada siapapun yang telah memasaknya. Makanan itu benar-benar memanjakan lidah juga perutnya.

"Yak! itu punyaku, Hyukhyuk!"

Hyukjae menampilkan cengiran lebarnya. "Ini sangat lezat, Kyu. Aku tidak bisa berhenti memakannya."

"Tapi jangan dihabiskan juga!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ini Siwon hyung buatkan khusus untukku." Mencomot telur gulung lantas memakannya.

"Siwon hyung pandai memasak ternyata."

"Appa dan Siwon hyung memang pandai memasak." Kyuhyun menelan makanannya. "ah ya. Tadi Siwon hyung bicara apa padamu?"

"Rahasia." Hyukjae kembali memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. Seolah pertanyaan Kyuhyun bukan hal berarti.

. . .

Kyuhyun menggulung tubuhnya dengan jaket. Sudah tiga lapis yang ia kenakan. Namun, hawa dingin masih terus menggerogoti tubuhnya. Menusuk hingga ke tulang. Ia melirik Hyukjae yang tengah terlelap. Pria itu hanya mengenakan sebuah jaket. Dan Kyuhyun tidak paham bagaimana Hyukjae bisa tidur dalam suhu yang rendah itu. Kyuhyun bahkan masih sangat kedinginan dengan tiga lapis jaketnya itu.

Mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Meniupnya, lalu menggosoknya. Begitu berulang-ulang, berharap rasa kantuk akan segera menyerangnya. "Hyukhyuk!" Kyuhyun mengguncang badan Hyukjae. "Buatkan aku susu coklat! Aku tidak bisa tidur."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hyukjae masih bertahan dengan tidurnya. "Hyukhyuk!" Kyuhyun kembali mengguncang badan Hyukjae dengan brutal. Memaksa Hyukjae untuk membuka matanya. "Hyukhyuk, buatkan aku susu coklat. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kyuhyun mengulang permintannya.

"Ck! Ini sudah sangat malam, Kyu. Dan akau mengantuk. Buat saja sendiri!"

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya. Appa dan Siwon Hyung selalu membuatkannya untukku." Kyuhyun merengut sebal. Jika sulit tidur ia akan meminun susu coklat. Setelah itu bisa dipastikan tidurnya akan lelap. Masalahnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun menyeduh susu coklat favoritnya itu. lantas, apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan?

"Kalau begitu minta saja Siwon Hyung untuk membuatkannya untukmu."

"Eh? Kau benar. Aku akan menelpon Siwon Hyung." tidak ada jaawaban dari Hykjae. Pria itu sudah kembali dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal. Memanggilnya tanpa tahu waktu. "Hyung! aku tidak bisa tidur. Buatkan aku susu coklat" memainkan resleting jaketnya. "Hyukhyuk sudah tidur sejak tadi. Seonsangnim juga sepertinya sedang tidur. Aa— aku mau susu coklat hyuuung. Tidak ada air panas. Aku tidak bisa menyalakan kompornya." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baiklah. Aku tunggu. Kkkk—terima kasih, hyung!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah. Susu coklat akan segera datang. Memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia beranjak keluar dari tenda. Membuat hembusan udara dingin menyergap tubuhnya. "Ugh! Kenapa dingin sekali?" keadaan di luar sangat sepi. Pasti semua orang sudah masuk ke alam mimpinya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang tidur dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket.

Cukup lama ia berdiam di luar. Hingga satu pesan masuk mengusiknya. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju gerbang keluar lokasi kempingnya. Dari tempatnya ia dapat melihat Siwon sedang berbincang dengan penjaga keamanan tepat di pos dekat gerbang.

"Hyuung!"

"Ah terima kasih, Seonsaengnim." Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu guru yang menjaga disana. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sebotol susu coklat yang hangat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Siwon mendekat. Menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin karena terpaan udara.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Hangat!" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Megeluarkan sebelah tangannya. Menggenggam jemari hangat milik Siwon. "Mana susuku?'

"Disini sangat dingin, Baby. Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang sekarang?" Siwon menyerahkan susunya. Kedua tangannya segara menangkap pipi Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya dengan lembut. Seolah menghantarkan kehangatan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "aku masih ingin disini. Besok kami akan menjelajahi daerah ini. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya."

Siwon mendesah. "Baiklah. Cepat habiskan susumu dan segera tidur!" Merapatkan jaket yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku akan kembali ke tenda kalau begitu."

Siwon mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun dengan matanya. Tak sedikitpun ia beralih dari tempatnya. Perasaan khawatir masih menggelungnya. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan hasratnya untuk menarik Kyuhyun dan membawanya pulang. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

. . .

Hai, salam kenal! Terima kasih untuk sambutan kalian terhadap ff saya. Well, ini akan menjadi incest. Saya terlena untuk membuat ini karena saya gemas melihat interaksi Sakura dan Touya di The Cardcaptor Sakura hahaha. Dan ff ini sepenuhnya berbeda dari manga tersebut. Saya hanya mengambil point brother complex nya saja.

It's up to you. Saya tidak akan memaksa untuk kalian menyukai ff ini. Karena selera orang berbeda. Ada yang suka incest ada juga yang tidak. Saya menulis karena saya ingin. Dan saya tidak tahan membiarkan imajinasi saya bergentayangan di otak tanpa disalurkan. /smile

Dan terima kasih atas review kalian di dua chapter sebelumnya, beberapa dari kalian ada yang memberikan tambahan inspirasi untuk ff ini. terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Mind to review again? / eh xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

 **. . .**

 **I'm not sure with this chap. Cause this is shorter than the other three chap before. But hope you like it /smile**

 **. . .**

"Hyukhyuk, kau sudah mandi?" Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Matanya melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mandi.

Hyukjae mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah. "Ya. Kau juga cepat mandi. Nanti kau bisa berdesak-desakkan."

"Tapi ini sangat dingin. Bisa kau panaskan air untukku?" Kyuhyun merapatkan jaketnya. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri membiarkan tubuhnya agar menghangat.

"Ne?" Hyukjae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran. "Ini alam terbuka, Kyu. Tidak ada tempat untuk menampung air hangat. Lagipula, jarak tenda kita dengan kamar mandinya cukup memakan waktu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi ini dingin, Hyukhyuk. Aku tidak mau mandi menggunakan air dingin." Tangannya memainkan ujung jaket yang dikenakannya. "Aish! Yasudah. Aku akan meminta Siwon Hyung menjemputku. Aku akan mandi di rumah." Mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat.

Hyukjae mengumpat pelan. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun membawa kebiasaan hidup enaknya di acara kemping seperti ini. Hyukjae segera mengganti bajunya. Tanpa mau membalas kata-kata Kyuhyun. Ia segera keluar dari tenda.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut saat Siwon tidak juga menjawab panggilannya. Apa Siwon masih tidur? Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. Lantas menekan nomor Kangin dan menghubunginya. Sama-sama tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun merengut kesal. Apa Kangin dan Siwon sengaja? Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi kembali Siwon. Namun, pergerakkannya terhenti saat nama Kangin yang tertera di layar ponselnya. "Appa!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

"Appa darimana saja? AKu sudah menelpon appa juga Hyung berkali-kali" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Pipinya menggembung kesal. Hingga kedua halisnya hampir menyatu. "Aish! Appa pasti mandi air hangat kan? Aku juga mauuu." Kyuhyun setengah merengek.

"Disini tidak bisa mandi air hangat. Aku mau mandi air hangat, Appa. Jemput aku sekarang!"

. . .

Kangin merapihkan pakaiannya. Berjalan ke meja nakas untuk mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak pasrah disana. Ia mengedip saat nama Kyuhyun masuk dalam daftar panggilan tidak terjawab. Ia segera menelpon kembali Kyuhyun. Kangin hampir-hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya saat Kyuhyun memekik diseberang sana.

 **"** **Appa darimana saja? Aku sudah menelpon Appa juga Hyung berkali-kali."**

Kangin terkekeh kecil. Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ini. "Maaf, Baby. Appa sedang mandi barusan." Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Berniat mempersiapkan sarapan untuknya juga Siwon. Namun, matanya langsung disuguhi oleh Siwon yang kini sudah berkutat dengan peralatan dapur.

 **"** **Aish! Appa pasti mandi air hangat kan? Aku juga mauuu."**

"Ne, kau benar. Kau juga harus segera mandi, Baby." Kangin menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi ruang makan. Ia melirik Siwon yang juga tengah meliriknya saat ia memanggil kata 'Baby'

Mulut Siwon terbuka tanpa suara. Menyebutkan nama Kyuhyun yang kemudian diangguki oleh Kangin.

 **"** **Disini tidak bisa mandi air hangat. Aku mau mandi air hangat, Appa. Jemput aku sekarang!"**

"Eh? Mana bisa seperti itu, Baby. Kau sedang kemping. Tentu saja tidak akan bisa mandi air hangat."

 **"** **Tapi aku mau mandi air hangat. Disini sangat sangat sangat dingin. Appa mau aku sakit? Appa tidak sayang lagi padaku? Appa tidak mencintaiku lagi? Ap—"**

"Choi Kyuhyun." Kangin berdehem pelan. "Kau sendiri yang menginginkan kemping, bukan? Itu konsekuensinya. Ketika kau kemping kau harus melupakan semua kemudahan. Appa sangat sayang padamu maka dari itu appa mengijinkanmu mengikuti kemping."

 **"** **Hiks—"**

Kangin memijit kepalanya pelan. Kyuhyun menangis. Kangin tidak paham apa yang sebenarnya Kyuhyun inginkan. Lebih-lebih semalam ia mendapati Siwon baru kembali dari tempat Kyuhyun. Dan alasannya sangat sederhana. Bungsunya itu menginginkan susu coklat. Dan Siwon dengan sukarela mengantarkannya. "Sudah. Jangan menangis. Kau bilang ingin terlihat dewasa di depan hyungmu, kan? Sekarang dia ada di hadapan appa."

 **"** **Ap-appa jahat. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Hiks—"**

"Appa sudah bilang sekarang. Kau mandi saja ya. Appa sangat menyayangimu." Menutup panggilannya dengan cepat.

Kangin menatap Siwon yang seolah menuntut sebuah penjelasan. Kangin tersenyum tipis. Mengambil piring yang berisi pancake. "Adikmu, benar-benar lucu, Siwon."

"Apa Kyuhyun ingin pulang?" Siwon menghempaskan dirinya dihadapan Kangin. Memotong pancake nya, melumuri pancake tersebut dengan sesendok madu. Lantas menyantapnya dengan tenang.

"Tidak. Dia hanya sedang dalam mode manja saja." Kangin ikut menikmati sarapannya. "Ia ingin mandi air hangat di tempat kemping. Sangat lucu bukan?" Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yang tidak Kangin sadari adalah, begitu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya. Siwon terdiam.

. . .

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun tidak jadi mandi. Begitu ia sampai di tempat pemandian. Kyuhyun langsung mengerut. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan kamar mandi yang terlalu kecil itu. Membuatnya tidak bebas bergerak. Belum lagi, airnya terlalu dingin. Kyuhyun bahkan merasa akan membeku ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh air di dalam penampung air yang sangat kecil. Kyuhyun bergidik. Ia hanya mencuci muka juga menggosok giginya.

Kyuhyun mencium badannya sendiri. Tidak bau. Ia segera mengganti pakaiannya. Tidak ingin orang mengetahui jika ia tidak membersihkan badannya. Bisa-bisa ia menjadi bahan olokan selama seminggu. Kyuhyun menambahkan sentuhan terakhir pada pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan jaket tebalnya.

Saat Kyuhyun kembali. Ia melihat beberapa orang tengah sibuk. Pukul 8 nanti. Mereka akan menjelajahi daerah sekitar perkemahan. Maka, beberapa dari mereka Nampak tengah memasak makanan sederhana sebagai pengganjal perut. Kyuhyun menghampiri Hyukjae yang tengah memasak sebuah ramen instan. Perut Kyuhyun seolah terpanggil. Perut yang mulanya tidak merasakan lapar kini mulai berkicau bagai burung dipagi hari.

"kau sudah kembali?" Hyukjae menyajikan ramen ke dalam mangkuk. Lantas menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Hyukjae sangat paham jika Kyuhyun tidak bisa memasak. Maka Hyukjae berinisiatif memasakkannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Terima kasih, Hyukhyuk!" Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus hingga matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Membuat Hyukjae ikut tersenyum. Kyuhyun meraih sumpitnya. Eh? "Hyukhyuk, kenapa ada rumput di dalam ramenku?" kening Kyuhyun berkerut. Ramen yang sangat menggairahkan itu terasa asing saat lembaran hijau menghiasi penampilannya.

"Eh?" Hyukjae melongokkan kepalanya. Menatap mangkuk milik Kyuhyun. Hyukjae tertawa lebar. "Itu sawi, Kyu! Bukan rumput. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Sudah ayo makan!"

"Aku tidak suka rumput." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka. Rumput mana bisa dimakan. Lagipula, kita ini manusia bukan kambing yang akan dengan senang hati memakan rumput, Kyu." Hyukjae menyeruput Mie nya.

"Kalau begitu, singkirkan rumput ini dari ramenku." Kyuhyun menyerahkan mangkuknya tepat di hadapan wajah Hyukjae. Lagi-lagi membuat Hyukjae memandangnya heran.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada rumput, Kyu. Itu sawi."

"Apapun itu, aku tidak suka. Bagiku semua tanaman hijau itu sama. Rumput."

Hyukjae ingin mengumpat. Bibirnya ia gigit dengan gemas. Yang benar saja sayuran disamakan dengan rumput. Hyukjae benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hyukjae mengambil semua 'rumput' yang menghiasi ramen itu. Memakannya dengan cepat.

. . .

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk air dalam botolnya. Rasanya Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Kakinya seolah lepas dari setiap persendiannya. Kakinya terus melangkah bahkan ketika ia ingin berhenti. Hyukjae dihadapannya seolah tidak merasakan lelah yang sama. Pria cungkring itu berjalan dengan damai tanpa hambatan. "Hyukhyuk apa kau tidak lelah?" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Tentu tidak. Kita bahkan belum berjalan sampai 2 km, Kyu." Hyukjae tersenyum sumringah. "Sudah lama aku menginginkan hal ini. Berjalan di alam terbuka yang belum tersentuh polusi, benar-benar bagus untuk kesehatan."

"Tapi—kenapa aku sudah merasa lelah?" nafas Kyuhyun mulai memburu. Langkah kakinya Nampak terseok pelan. Seolah bukan ia yang menggerakkannya.

Hyukjae terhenti. Ia menatap Kyuhyun khawatir. "Kau ingin kembali? Kita masih belum jauh dari perkemahan. Ayo, aku antar!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau teruskan saja, Hyuk! Aku akan menunggu s _eonsaengnim_." Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di atas tanah yang setengah basah. Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ia ingin pulang.

Hyukjae berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya terjulur mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi Kyuhyun. Ia mengernyit saat merasakan perbedaan suhu badannya dengan Kyuhyun. Hyukjae menyentuh dahinya sendiri lalu dahi Kyuhyun berulang-ulang untuk memastikan. "Kau sakit?"

Kyuhyun menepis pelan tangan Hyukjae yang masih bertengger indah di dahinya. "Aku tidak sakit." Bohong. Jelas-jelas kini suaranya berubah serak. Nafasnya semakin terburu. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman karena suhu tubuhnya tiba-tiba meningkat.

" _Seonsaengnim_!" Hyukjae berteriak keras. Melambaikan tangannya berharap salah satu guru yang ada di belakang mereka akan cepat menghampirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

. . .

"Kyuhyun-Sshi, kau harus minum obat dulu." Seorang petugas medis menyerahkan sebutir obat penurun demam ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Ia bahkan menutup matanya dengan sebelah lengannya. Keringat dingin membasahi sekitar wajahnya. Nafasnya sudah tidak teratur semenjak ia sampai di tenda medis.

"Baby!"

Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur karena ia dapat mendengar suara Siwon. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas _pelbed_ tempatnya berbaring. Wajah Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memanas melihat Donghae di belakang Siwon. Kyuhyun ingin berlari menghindar dari Donghae. Sungguh memalukan ketika kau terlihat lemah dihadapan orang yang kau sukai. Namun apa daya Kyuhyun? Ia bahkan sudah tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan kakinya.

Siwon berjongkok di depan Kyuhyun. "Apa yang kau rasakan?" Siwon mengusap peluh yang membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat dan suhu tubuhnya benar-benar tinggi. "Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Siwon mengalihkan atensinya pada satu-satunya wanita yang berada disana.

"Kyuhyun-Sshi demam tinggi. Tapi, Kyuhyun-sshi menolak untuk meminum obat penurun demam."

Siwon sudah menduganya. Kyuhyun berbeda dengan orang lain. Imunnya sangat lemah. Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup berlama-lama tinggal di daerah dengan suhu rendah. Siwon mengucapkan terima kasih pada wanita itu. Lantas menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

Donghae segera mengambil ransel Kyuhyun. Mengikuti dua orang kakak-beradik itu tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hyung, barang-barangku." Kyuhyun merekatkan pegangannya pada leher Siwon. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu kanan Siwon. Matanya setengah terpejam.

"Aku akan meminta tolong pada Hyukjae. Nanti malam akan aku bawa kemari. Kau tidur saja."

"Aku akan menemani Siwon." Donghae berusaha memecah atomspir suram yang tercipta diantara keduanya.

"Terima kasih, Hae Hyung." Kyuhyun berucap pelan sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

. . .

Amazing! Heuheu gak nyangka dengan respon kalian. Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya udah suka sama ff –absurd- ini. /crying a river/ saya senang baca review kalian

 **Awaelfkyu13 | imayrochdiana1 | jihyunelf | ressalini | Eka Elf | hae96 | sofyanayunita1 | Guest | rvwendy | michhazz | Hanna shinjiseok | lianpangestu | Cuttiekyu94 | Desviana407 | Yong Do Jin316 | readlight | himeryo99 | cho sabil | brimarc | Cho KyuNa | dydy | Zenikha | aprilside | maiolibel | maekyu95 | marwah | Maknaelovers | efrida yani | kyuian cho | vira | Shin Ririn1013 | Icha |** |

Chapter selanjutnya akan saya update cepat kalau review nya tembus 100 HAHAHA /slaped/ **becanda deng, akan saya usahakan update cepat berapapun jumlah review yang masuk**. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya. Kritik dan saran saya terima.

See you on the next chapter ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

. . .

Siwon menyingkap poni yang terjuntai menutupi kening Kyuhyun. Pria itu bergumam pelan seolah sedang membaca mantra agar demam yang melingkupi suhu tubuh Kyuhyun segera menurun. Semalaman ia dan Kangin tidak bisa tidur. Meski sudah meminum obat yang diberikan oleh dokter, suhu tubuh Kyuhyun kembali naik. Kyuhyun bahkan mengigau dalam tidurnya. " _Susu coklat, rumput, air hangat, dingin, Siwon Hyung._ " Kata-kata itu terus keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Meski mereka mencoba membangunkannya, mata Kyuhyun tetap terpejam dengan erat. Kangin dan SIwon terus mengompresnya agar panasnya dapat turun.

Siwon menoleh saat Kangin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun. Pria gagah itu tampak sangat lelah. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi matanya. Bebrapa kali ia terlihat menguap menahan kantuk. " _Appa_ istirahatlah! Aku akan menjaga, BabyKyu."

Kangin mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, _Appa_ akan tidur sebentar. Setelah _Appa_ bangun, kau juga harus tidur."

Siwon mengangguk. Matanya mengikuti setiap pergerakkan Kangin. Dan Siwon hanya dapat menahan nafasnya saat Kangin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Ia juga dapat dengan jelas mendengar bisikan Kangin yang menginginkan Kyuhyun untuk segera sembuh.

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya. Saat Kangin beralih mengecup kening Kyuhyun. Ia memalingkan wajahnya saat rasa panas membakar hatinya. Siwon tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang dirasakannya. Hanya saja, rasa kepemilikkan atas diri Kyuhyun begitu menguasainya. Dan Siwon tidak dapat berbuat apapun ketika Kangin mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada KYuhyun.

. . .

"Ngg—"

Siwon hampir terlelap sambil duduk saat mendengar erangan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat mata Siwon kembali terbuka. "Baby—" Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun ketika pria yang sedang tidak sehat itu bergerak tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Jemari-jemarinya mencengkram ujung selimutnya, merapatkannya pada tubuh yang sedang menggigil kedinginan.

"Baby—buka matamu!" Siwon memposisikan dirinya tepat di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan Siwon sangat bersyukur ketika bola mata indah itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia duduk tepat di samping Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah merasa baikan? Ayo, bangun. Kau harus makan dan minum obat." Ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Namun tetap saja Kyuhyun mengerang tak nyaman.

"D-dingin _Hyung_." Suaranya serak parah. Kyuhyun mencoba melingkupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal miliknya itu. ia kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar karena menggigil. Kyuhyun kembali mengerang karena selimutnya kini tak memberikan kehangatan seperti biasanya. "H- _Hyung_ —"

Siwon terpaku. ia ingat bahwa ia tidak sekalipun menyalakan AC. Dan Siwon seolah terpanggil saat Kyuhyun memanggil namanya. Siwon segera menaiki ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Berbaring membuka selimut yang masih membalut tubuh Kyuhyun. Lantas, membawa tubuh yang masih bergetar itu ke dalam dekapannya. Lengan panjangnya melingkupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Mengusap punggungnya. Seolah menghantarkan kehangatan agar pria itu tidak lagi kedinginan.

Siwon bernafas lega saat nafas Kyuhyun kembali teratur. Tubuh Kyuhyun pun sudah tidak menggigil lagi. Lengan Siwon masih bergerak mengusap punggung itu. Ia menumpukan pipinya di dahi Kyuhyun. Panas yang tidak biasa itu masih bersarang di tubuh Kyuhyun. Jelas sekali, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah meminum obatnya saat ini.

. . .

Kangin tersenyum saat menyaksikan kedua anak kesayangannya tengah tidur saling berpelukan. Kangin sempat khawatir karena Siwon tidak juga mau istirahat sejak semalam. Ia berniat untuk membujuk SIwon agar Siwon mau beristirahat. Ia tidak ingin jika Siwon jatuh sakit karena kurang istirahat.

Kangin menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Masih panas. Dan ini sudah hampir siang. Kangin segera berbalik keluar kamar Kyuhyun. Berniat memasak bubur untuk Kyuhyun, dan juga sarapan untuknya dan SIwon.

Kangin baru saja memakai celemeknya saat ponselnya bordering. Dengan cepat Kangin mengusap layar menerima panggilan tersebut. Kangin tersenyum mendengar penjelasan seseorang di seberang sana. "Nanti siang? Baiklah." Menutup panggilannya dengan senyum yang semakin merekah. _Baby, kejutan untukmu sayang_.

Kangin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Dalam hati, ia tidak sabar menunggu esok hari. Membayangkan raut bahagia Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya semakin bersemangat. _Kau harus cepat sembuh!_

. . .

Kyuhyun menyerahkan gelas kosong pada Siwon. Ia baru saja menghabiskan setengah mangkuk bubur juga meminum obat yang sangat pahit itu. Lidahnya terjulur seolah membuang rasa pahit yang terlintas di dalam rongga mulutnya. Sejujurnya, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin meminumnya jika Siwon tidak memberikan tatapan tajam. Kyuhyun bahkan berniat untuk membuang obat itu dan berpura-pura meminumnya. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan atensinya dari Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa meminumnya.

Kyuhyun kembali merapatkan selimutnya. Posisinya masih sama. Duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. " _Hyung_ sini." Kyuhyun menepuk bagian kosong di sampingnya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali. Siwon segera duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Meraup tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Memang apa lagi yang akan diminta oleh Kyuhyun saat sedang sakit begini jika bukan sebuah pelukan hangat?

Siwon mengelus surai madu Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya meski tidak tidur. Kyuhyun sudah terlalu banyak tidur. Matanya seolah lelah untuk terus terpejam.

"Aku mau susu coklat." Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. Memeluk pinggang Siwon dengan erat.

"Kau baru saja meminum obat. Belum boleh minum susu. Tunggu dua jam lagi."

Kyuhyun ingin protes. Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak menikmati susu coklat favoritnya itu. Tetapi, pelukan Siwon membuatnya malas untuk protes ataupun bergerak. Sangat nyaman. Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya mampu untuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

. . .

" _Hyung_ , maafkan aku." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan. Namun kalimat itu jelas masuk ke telinga Siwon.

"Untuk?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Karena aku tidak menurut padamu." Suaranya setengah berbisik.

Dalam hati, Siwon ingin tertawa. "Ada syaratnya, BabyKyu."

"Syarat?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap mata tegas milik Siwon yang membuat pria itu tampak semakin tampan.

Siwon mengangguk. "Kau tidak akan memaksa lagi, untuk ikut acara-acara seperti itu."

Kyuhyun kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Siwon. "Tidak janji." Gumaman pelan itu kembali dapat Siwon dengar.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak ku maafkan." Siwon melepas pelukan Kyuhyun padanya. Dan Siwon tertawa pelan saat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik pelan.

"A-aku janji."

Itu sudah cukup untuk Siwon. Ia tidak ingin merasa khawatir lagi jika Kyuhyun berada diluaran sana tanpa pengawasan darinya. Merapatkan selimutnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Menumpukan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kapan _Appa_ pulang?"

"Mungkin nanti sore." Siwon dapat mencium bau sampo yang menguar dari rambut Kyuhyun. Baunya begitu memabukkan. "Ada apa?"

"Aku rindu _Appa_."

Siwon menghela nafas pendek. Pasti karena Kyuhyun butuh pelarian. Kyuhyun sering kali berlari pada Kangin saat ia dan Siwon tidak sejalan dan sepaham. Kali ini, Siwon ingin egois demi kesehatan dan keselamatan Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang disayanginya lagi. Sudah cukup satu-satunya wanita yang sangat mereka cintai meninggalkan mereka terlebih dahulu. Jangan ada lagi, baik itu Kyuhyun ataupun Kangin.

"Kita telpon _Appa_ saja kalu begitu."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala. "AKu tidak ingin mengganggu _Appa_."

Kangin memang segera pergi setelah menyuapi Kyuhyun. Pria itu bahkan tidak sempat menunggui Kyuhyun untuk meminum obat. Dan selama proses suap-menyuapi itu Kangin tidak lupa untuk menyuruh Siwon agar mengisi perutnya juga. Kangin pergi setelah memberikan kecupan di kening Kyuhyun.

. . .

Suara bel yang berbunyi tidak mampu membuat Kyuhyun berpaling dari kehangatannya. Baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun masih bertahan dalam posisinya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Siwon sudah akan beranjak ketika suara bel kembali menggema memenuhi seluruh isi rumah. Namun yang Siwon dapatkan adalah pelukan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi semakin mengerat. Kyuhyun seolah menulikan telinganya.

Siwon menoleh saat ponselnya mengedip menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera meraih ponselnya yang sengaja ia simpan di atas nakas. Ia membaca pesan dari Donghae yang menanyakan keberadaannya. Dengan cepat Siwon membalas pesan itu untuk menyuruh Donghae masuk.

Selang beberapa menit suara ketukan pintu terdengar. "Masuk saja, Hae!" Siwon setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya saat mendengar nama dari sosok yang sangat ia kagumi itu. kyuhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Namun kepalanya terserang rasa pusing. Ia kembali menjatuhkan dirinya dalam pelukan Siwon. Tepat saat Donghae membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat Siang!" Donghae menyapa dengan semangat. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah bingkisan.

"S-siang, Hae _Hyung_." Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah di dada Siwon. Kyuhyun sangat tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Donghae saat ini. ia belum mandi. Masih memakai piyama dan jangan lupakan wajah bantalnya. _Ugh_!

Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat betapa menggemaskannya Kyuhyun. " _Eomma_ memintaku mengantarkan ini untuk Kyuhyunnie!" Donghae mengacungkan bingkisannya. Namun tidak membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya. Kyuhyun masih betah menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya. Ia ingin sekali menatap wajah tampan milik Donghae. Namun, Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak siap jika ia masih dalam penampilan yang acak-acakan. "T-terima kasih, Hae _Hyung_. _Imo_." Suara Kyuhyun teredam.

Donghae dan Siwon tertawa mendapati tingkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Siwon agar berhenti tertawa. Membuat Siwon terpekik pelan.

. . .

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan santai di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Tubuhnya dibalut dengan _sweater_ kebesaran agar membuat Kyuhyun tetap hangat. Jemarinya tidak berhenti bergerak di atas tombol-tombol PSP. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik sekarang. Suhu tubuhnya sudah stabil tidak terjadi penaikan dan penurunan lagi.

Kyuhyun menguap lebar. Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun masih mengantuk. Namun karena Kangin harus bekerja dan Siwon harus kuliah, Kyuhyun harus membuka matanya pagi ini. Kangin bahkan sudah berangkat semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sementara Siwon entah melakukan apa di dapur sana.

Kyuhyun menajamkan indra penciumannya saat bau susu coklat menghampiri hidungnya. Bau itu semakin mendekat membuat Kyuhyun terbagun dari baringnya. Kyuhyun menyengir lebar saat Siwon menyimpan segelas susu coklat hangat di atas meja depan sofa.

Siwon sudah siap dengan ransel yang menyampir di punggungnya. "Baby, aku harus segera pergi. Hyukjae masih dalam perjalan kemari. Maaf tidak menemanimu." Melipat lengan kemejanya dengan asal.

Kyuhyun menyimpan PSP yang belum sempat ia _pause._ Bangkit mendekati Siwon. Menepuk sebelah lengan Siwon yang masih sibuk melipat lengan kemejanya. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun kembali membuka lipatan asal itu. Lalu melipatnya dengan rapi hingga ke siku.

Siwon terpana. Sejenak ia merasa getaran aneh yang menyebabkan detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Ia hanya merasa bahwa mereka seperti sepasang suami istri yang berbahagia. Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran aneh yang baru saja hinggap di otaknya.

"Selesai."

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Terima kasih, Baby!" Mengecup kilat bibir Kyuhyun "Aku akan segera pulang." Beranjak meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mematung memegang bibirnya sendiri.

 _A-apa-apan dia itu?_ Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ada sensasi geli yang ia rasakan saat bibir Siwon menyentuh bibirnya. Mereka sangat sering saling mengecup satu sama lain. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Wajah Kyuhyun terasa sangat panas. Bukan panas karena suhu tubuhnya meningkat. Namun, panas yang berasal dari pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari dunianya saat bel di rumahnya berbunyi. Ia bergegas membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Seluruh siswa tingkat tiga tengah libur karena kegiatan kemping kemarin. Pagi-pagi sekali Hyukjae mendapat panggilan dari Siwon. Baik Siwon ataupun Kangin sedang memiliki kesibukan. Tidak ada yang dapat menemani Kyuhyun. Maka Siwon berinisiatif meminta bantuan kepada Hyukjae untuk menemani Kyuhyun di rumah. Hyukjae dengan senang hati menerima permintaan Siwon. Hitung-hitung menjenguk kemarin ia masih kemping sehingga tidak sempat untuk menjenguk Kyuhyun.

. . .

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna. "Ini untukku?" Kyuhyun masih belum memalingkan pandangannya dari pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

"Ya, Baby."

Kyuhyun memekik senang. Ia segera memeluk Kangin dan menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di pipi Kangin. "Terima kasih. _Appa_!"

"Kau suka?" Kangin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Audy R7 yang baru saja Kangin belikan untuknya. Berjingkrak pelan mendekati mobil itu. Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Kyuhyun tidak pernah keberatan untuk diantar jemput. Tapi, ia juga tidak keberatan jika diberi mobil sendiri.

" _Appa_ berhutang penjelasan padaku." Suara bisikan Siwon hinggap di telinga Kangin.

Kangin sudah menduga reaksi Siwon akan seperti ini. Ia tersenyum maklum pada Siwon. " _Appa_ hanya memberinya sebuah mobil. Apa itu salah?"

"Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyetir."

" _Appa_ tau. _Appa_ sudah menyewa seorang supir pribadi. Dia juga akan mengajarkan Kyuhyun mengemudi."

"Supir pribadi? Bagaimana mungkin _Appa_ mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada orang lain?" Siwon mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Dia tidak akan mengecewakan kita. Kau bahkan mengenalnya."

" _Appa_! Aku ingin mencobanya!" Kyuhyun berteriak dari dalam mobil. Ia melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya di atas jok. Percis seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan mainan baru oleh ayahnya.

Kangin menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Siwon. "Ajaklah dia jalan-jalan."

Siwon masih melayangkan tatapan protes pada Kangin. "Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" urat leher Siwon mengencang. Menahan emosi yang entah sejak kapan mulai naik.

"Kau akan semakin sibuk dengan kuliahmu. _Appa_ tidak bisa setiap waktu untuk menjemput Kyuhyun."

"Aku masih sanggup untuk mengantar jemputnya."

"Tidak untuk beberapa bulan ke depan Siwon. Lagipula, kita harus bisa membuatnya mandiri."

Siwon hendak memberikan protes lagi saat suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah merengek karena permintaannya diabaikan begitu saja. Siwon menghela nafasnya. Lantas berbalik menuju Kyuhyun. Membawa mobil itu ke jalanan dengan ditemani ocehan Kyuhyun.

"Woah mobil ini benar-benar keren! Aku harus bisa mengendarinya sendiri. Ajarkan aku, _Hyung_!"

Siwon tidak ingin senyuman di wajah Kyuhyun pudar. Dengan terpaksa Siwon harus menerima keputusan Kangin. Dan memang benar, beberapa bulan lagi ia akan disibukkan dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. _Sial_!

.

.

.

Full of wonkyu moment kan? Saya lagi kangen berat sama OTP kesayangan.

Apakah ini sudah panjang? Rrr—saya gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang. Karena yang panjang itu milik suami saya –Joongki~yaa- Eh…. Maksudnya, badannya Joongki panjang alias tinggi HAHAHAHA /apadeh

Maaf juga karena banyak pekerjaan saya jadi molor buat update. Padahal saya udah menggebu-gebu mau update /dor

Ini dibuat dalam waktu 3 jam. Maaf kalo aneh dan juga terdapat typo yang berserakan. Kritik dan saran sangat saya terima.

Dan saya tidak akan berhenti berterima kasih kepada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberikan review nya

 **readlight (** Maaf ya tidak bisa memenuhi permintaannya untuk menjadi brothership /cry **) | Kyurin25 |dydy | hae96 | chosabil19 | Zenikha tanjung | Yong Do Jin316 | | Awaelfkyu13 | yuyunkyu | angel sparkyu | Eka Elf | Cuttiekyu94 | Nurani506 | imayrochdiana1 | Permenkaret | rvwendy | shakyu | vira | yewonmjeje | kyuain cho | Tyas1013 | sofyanayunita1 | meimeimayra | Guest | Guimasielf | HyukRin67 | Kotonoha Mari-chan | aprilside | Shin Ririn1013 |Hanna shinjiseok | phn19 | maekyuline | Desviana407 | Maknaelovers | achmadadis | me94**

buat followers dan favoriters juga. Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya.

See you on the next chapter ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun menatap dalam-dalam seseorang di hadapannya. Memiringkan kepalanya seolah menilai orang itu dengan dalam. Penampilannya menarik dan cukup _nyentrik_. Rambutnya lurus hampir sebahu. Poni depannya menutupi sebagian kening itu. Dan Kyuhyun dapat melihatnya. Kulitnya begitu mulus juga terawat. Kyuhyun jadi malu melihat kulitnya sendiri yang jarang ia rawat. Kaus lengan pendek berwarna abu-abu yang dipadukan celana jeans itu Nampak sangat pas ditubuh langsingnya. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Kyuhyun. Cantik!

" _Appa_ , kenapa supirku seorang perempuan?" Kyuhyun menoleh kepada Kangin. Ia mendekat berniat protes. Yang benar saja masa ia harus disupiri oleh seorang perempuan? Itu akan sangat memalukan.

Eh?

"Yak! aku ini laki-laki! Kau tidak lihat betapa tampannya aku?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Hampir-hampir ia terjatuh. Kyuhyun berusaha mengorek telinganya. Kenapa suaranya seperti laki-laki? Dan Kyuhyun merengut saat Kangin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kim Heechul memang berbeda. Mana ada seorang supir yang dengan lantang membentak majikannya? Kangin tersenyum penuh arti. Ia yakin Heechul akan mampu membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih dewasa.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul, kembali memastikan kalau dia memang seroang perempuan. Namun, kepalanya segera ia sembunyikan dibalik punggung Kangin saat mata Heechul menatapnya tajam. "A- _Appa_ , kurasa aku tidak butuh seorang supir. Aku akan belajar dengan Siwon _Hyung_ saja."

Kangin menggeleng. Ia menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar mendekat pada Heechul. "Tidak, Baby." Kangin kembali tersenyum menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih enggan menatap wajah Heechul. "Perkenalkan, ini Kim Heechul putra dari sekretaris Kim. Ia akan membantumu dan untuk sementara akan menjadi supirmu sampai kau bisa mengendarai mobilmu sendiri."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang benar saja? Ia tidak ingin berurusan dengan orang seperti Heechul. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah main bentak membentak. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengajar? "Ta-tapi _Appa_. Aku tidak mau!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Air matanya terurai membanjiri pipi chubbynya.

. . .

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya memasuki kamar milik Siwon. Pintu yang membatasi jalannya ia banting dengan keras seolah sedang meluapkan emosinya. Mau tidak mau sang pemilik kamar menoleh dengan kaget. Jantung Siwon seolah akan loncat dari tempatnya. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun terisak pelan.

"Baby, ada apa?" Menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

" _Appa_ jahat!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Siwon mengernyit heran. Tadi sore Kyuhyun masih memuji-muji Kangin. Mengatakan betapa baiknya _Appa_ mereka memberikan Kyuhyun sebuah mobil. Baru beberapa jam berlalu, ia sudah berubah pikiran dengan mengatakan Kangin jahat. "Eh? Mana boleh berkata seperti itu pada _Appa_ , Baby." Siwon menuntun Kyuhyun memasuki kamarnya. Mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas ranjangnya.

Siwon menoleh sebentar pada meja belajarnya. Laptopnya masih dalam keadaan menyala. Ia belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan Kyuhyun membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

" _Appa_ jahat!" Kyuhyun menarik nafasnta sebentar. "Masa supirku seorang perempuan, hiks—"

Eh? Baik siwon maupun Kyuhyun terdiam. "Maksudku, supirku galak. Aku tidak suka. _Appa_ benar-benar jahat, _Hyung_."

Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun. "Mana mungkin _Appa_ begitu. Kau pasti sudah salah paham."

"Tapi memang begitu! Aku tidak sengaja menyebutnya perempuan. Habis dia cantik, hiks—tapi dia membentakku. _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ saja tidak pernah membentakku. Tapi _Appa_ diam saja. _Appa_ jahat kan, _Hyung_?"

Siwon menggigit pipi dalamnya. Manahan rasa gemas juga tawa yang kini bergumul di tenggorokkannya. Jadi sebenarnya Kyuhyun protes soal supir yang galak, atau dia merasa sakit hati karena dibentak oleh supirnya yang galak? Tapi Siwon dapat menangkap _point_ pentingnya. Kyuhyun tidak suka supir itu. itu cukup membuat Siwon tenang. Mungkin besok-besok dia bisa me- _lobi_ Kangin agar supir itu diberhentikan saja.

" _Hyung_ kenapa diam saja? Hiks—bagaimana jika besok-besok diperjalanan, dia menculikku? Lalu membunuhku? Lalu memotong tubuhku kecil-kecil? Lalu memasakku? Lalu memakan—"

Siwon segera membungkan lalu-lalu yang lain yang akan keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun dengan mengecup bibir tebal itu. "Tidak akan, Baby. _Appa_ sangat sayang padamu. Mana mungkin _Appa_ memperkerjakan orang yang akan mencelakakanmu, hm?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya terasa hangat saat kedua jempol Siwon menyapu pipinya yang basah. " _Hyung_ tidak sayang padaku?"

"Sayang, Baby. Siapa nama supirmu?"

"Kim Heechul."

. . .

Pagi itu Kyuhyun bangun dengan tidak semangat. Kakinya begerak perlahan menuruni tangga. Bibir Kyuhyun sudah ter- _pout_ sejak ia bangun tadi. Kyuhyun masih enggan menerima kenyataan bahwa hari ini, ia akan diantar dan dijemput oleh supir galaknya. Kyuhyun membetulkan letak ranselnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar suara Kangin dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya agar dapat dengan lebih leluasa mendengar percakapan Siwon juga Kangin.

"Ya, tadi malam. Semenjak Kyuhyun mengatakan jika supirnya galak."

Kangin tertawa. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak paham kenapa Kangin hanya tertawa menanggapi ucapan Siwon. Apa Kangin sudah tidak sayang lagi padanya? _Ugh_ membayangkannya saja ia sudah ingin menangis.

"Kyuhyun hanya belum mengenalnya, makanya ia berkata seperti itu. Ah ya, apa adikmu itu belum bangun? Ini sudah siang."

"Aku akan melihatnya."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dengan bibir yang masih ter- _pout_ ia segera keluar dari tempatnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kasar di atas kursi.

"Selamat pagi, Baby." Sapaan hangat yang hampir berbarengan terucap dari bibir Siwon juga Kangin.

Kyuhyun hanya berdehem pelan mempertahankan wajahnya. Ia meraih segelas susu coklat. Lantas meneguknya hingga tandas tak bersisa. Membuka mulutnya saat sepotong _pancake_ mengarah pada mulutnya.

Kangin tersenyum. Ia kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun hingga _pancake_ itu habis.

" _Appa_ , aku berangkat bersama Siwon _Hyung_ saja." Kyuhyun memainkan gelas kosong bekas susunya tadi. Membuat Siwon meliriknya karena namanya disebut oleh Kyuhyun.

Sesungguhnya, Siwon juga sama berharap. Hari ini ia hanya memiliki satu jadwal kuliah. Dan itupun dimulai pukul sepuluh nanti. Tidak akan masalah jika ia mengantar Kyuhyun sebentar.

"Tidak, Baby. _Hyung_ mu harus bersiap-siap untuk kuliah. Ayo berangkat, nanti kau terlambat."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon meminta bantuan.

"Mungkin aku bisa mengantarnya pagi ini. Nanti sore biar Heechul _Hyung_ yang menjemput Big Baby." Siwon menatap Kangin dnegan penuh harap.

"Hm, baiklah." Kangin segera menyantap _pancake_ miliknya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun yang bersorak dan beralih memeluk dirinya. Mendapat sebuah kecupan saat Kyuhyun pamit padanya. "Hati-hati di jalan!"

. . .

"Wow! Jadi kau diberi mobil?" Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Merasa takjub dengan penuturan Kyuhyun. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya. Keluarga Choi sangat kaya, membeli mobil mewah bukan hal sulit bagi mereka. Tapi, seorang Choi Kyuhyun. Bayi besar yang tumbuh manja itu diberikan sebuah mobil benar-benar berita besar. Bukankah pada akhirnya Kyuhyun akan dibiarkan untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri? Hyukjae belum dapat membayangkannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "Maka dari itu, kau harus pulang bersamaku. Aku tidak mau berduaan dengan Kim galak itu." bibirnya kembali mengerucut. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menghilangkan eksistensi Heechul di rumahnya.

"Baiklah! Demi kau, aku juga ingin mencoba menaiki mobil barumu." Kepalan tangan Hyukjae mengacung ke hadapan wajah Kyuhyun. Keduanya tertawa lebar hingga menarik perhatian pengunjung kantin yang lain.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Hyukhyuk!" Kyuhyun menangkap kepalan tangan Hyukjae. Menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Itu adalah suara Jo Myuk. Seseorang dari kelas sebelah. Pria China asli yang sudah lama menetap di Korea. "Tempat lain sudah penuh. Dan, aku membawa dua cup _Chocolate_ _Ice Cream_."

Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya saat mendengar kata coklat dan _Ice Cream_. Tanpa berpikir apapun ia segera mengangguk mempersilahkan pria jangkung itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

. . .

Heechul melipat tangan di dada saat melihat Kyuhyun bersama seseorang yang tidak ia kenal duduk di jok belakang.

"Antarkan kami ke rumah Hyukhyuk!" Kyuhyun berucap saat Heechul memberikan tatapan bertanya lewat spion mobilnya.

"Mana aku tahu rumah Hyukhyuk dimana!" masih dengan tangan yang terlipat dan pandangan tajam. Kata-katanya begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun meringis. Lantas menyebutkan alamat Hyukjae. Ia menyikut lengan Hyukjae pelan. "kau lihat sendirikan? Dia benar-benar galak!" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Hyukjae.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan. "Dia seperti nenek sihir." Membalas bisikan Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih. Matanya mencuri pandang pada Heechul yang sedang focus pada jalanan.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menahan tawa yang sudah siap membuncah. Hyukjae sangat tepat sasaran. Kim Heechul memang seperti nenek sihir jahat yang akan mencelakai putri raja.

. . .

"H-Hae _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat bayangan Donghae di sofa Ruang Tamu.

"Hai Kyuhyunnie! Kau baru pulang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kedua telapak tangannya ia pakai untuk menutupi pipinya yang mendadak terasa panas. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di hadapan Donghae.

Pria menawan itu tengah bergulat dengan _macbook-_ nya. Kyuhyun tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumannya. Kapan lagi ia dapat dengan leluasa memandang wajah rupawan milik Donghae jika pria itu tidak seedang sibuk seperti ini?

"Kami sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok." Donghae menoleh pada Kyuhyun sebentar lantas melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Siwon _Hyung_ mana?"

"Aku disini, Baby." Siwon memasuki ruang tamu dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman juga cemilan kecil. Setelah menyimpan nampan tersebut di atas meja, Siwon segera duduk di samping Donghae. Ikut bergulat dengan tugas yang mereka hadapi. Sesekali mereka akan berdiskusi.

Kyuhyun semakin betah untuk berlama-lama disana. Siapa yang peduli dengan mandi dan ganti baju jika kesenanganmu tersaji di hadapan matamu? Kyuhyun menoleh saat suara siulan memenuhi gendang telinganya.

Kim Heechul berjalan dengan pasti dengan siulan yang mengalun dari bibirnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Siwon juga Donghae yang kini sedang berdebat kecil. Matanya melirik pada sederet kata-kata yang terpampang di layar _macbook_ itu. "Ah kalian salah. Seharusnya seperti ini." Kim Heechul memberikan penjelasan berdasarkan pengetahuannya.

Ketiga pria itu seolah melupakan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang kini menatap mereka dengan intens. Kyuhyun tidak paham, ia hanya tidak suka saat melihat Siwon tersenyum seperti itu pada Heechul. Senyum yang biasanya hanya akan ditunjukkan padanya. Ada rasa tak nyaman yang menghantui hatinya.

Dan Kyuhyun semakin tidak mengerti saat dirinya merangsek memasuki lingkaran ketiga orang itu. Mendaratkan bokongnya di pangkuan Siwon. Lengannya memeluk leher Siwon posesif. Membuat ketiga pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh Tanya.

" _Hyung_ aku lapar. Buatkan aku ramen!"

. . .

Saya tidak tau apa ini layak baca atau tidak. Padahal ide sedang mengalir tapi saya sangat sulit untuk merangkai kata demi kata. Maaf jika chapter ini penuh dengan pemaksaan alur dan juga ketidaknyambungan antara paragraph satu dengan yang lainnya. Saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi di chapter depan. Kritik dan saran saya terima

Big Thanks

Jenny hzb (I'm really sorry. Saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk tidak menyebut nama kamu. Saya selalu membaca komentar kamu, mungkin karna waktu itu saya sudah mengantuk jadi ada beberapa yang terlewat. Saya benar-benar minta maaf) **| kyuian cho |** **Awaelfkyu13** **Yong Do Jin316** **Eka Elf** **KLiieff19** **| Maknaelovers | Icha |** **sofyanayunita1** **| dydy |** **Tyas1013** **| Permenkaret |** **Kyurin25** **| maekyu95 |** **Cuttiekyu94** **| angel sparkyu |** **Nia101315** **Nurani506** **| rvwendy | Guimasielf | Guest |** **Desviana407| | jenny hzb |** **Brimarc286** **| hae96 | aprilside | Zenikha tanjung |** **imayrochdiana1** **| reader |** **phn19** **| aishmei |yuyunkyu |** **JonginDO** **| shakyu |**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang terlewat lagi**

 **See you on the next chapter ^^**

 **Mind to review ? xD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

. . .

"Mandi dulu, Baby! Setelah kau selesai mandi, ramennya pasti sudah matang." Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang masih memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Sejujurnya, Siwon merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk bergerak karena Kyuhyun terus mengekorinya. Siwon mendesah pasrah saat Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ada apa? Kau sakit?" Siwon membalikkan tubuhnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku lapar, Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sejak tadi Siwon tak berhenti berbicara. Menyuruhnya mandi, berganti baju lalu menanyakan keadaannya. Kyuhyun baik-baik saja sungguh. Ia hanya lapar. Dan ingin memakan orang. Kim Heechul lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bisa menunggu sambil berganti baju, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon datar. Ada rasa nyeri yang menyerang hatinya saat Siwon tak lagi memanggilnya 'Baby'. Apa Heechul sudah meracuni Siwon? Padahal tadi pagi Siwon masih baik-baik saja. Ia masih mengantarnya ke sekolah. Lantas, kenapa sekarang Siwon jadi seperti ini?

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Berjalan keluar dapur tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia melirik ke ruang tamu. Heechul dan Donghae terlihat serius berdiskusi. Kyuhyun iri. Ia yang sudah lama mengagumi Dongahe tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk dekat seperti itu. Tapi Heechul, ia bahkan belum dua puluh empat jam tinggal di rumah ini, ia sudah bisa dekat dengan Donghae juga meracuni pikiran Siwon. Oh dan jangan lupakan Kangin yang kini juga sudah berubah.

Siwon mengikuti kepergian Kyuhyun dengan ekor matanya. Pikirannya sedikit tidak focus saat Kyuhyun terdiam di dekat ruang tamu. Siwon melongokkan kepalanya mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Tersenyum miris saat menyadari kemana pikiran Kyuhyun saat ini. ia pasti merasa sedih karena Donghae dan Heechul terlihat akrab.

"Baby! Ramennya sudah matang. Ayo makan dulu!" Siwon segera menuangkan ramen yang masih panas itu ke dalam mangkuk. Menyimpannya di atas meja. Lantas mendekat pada Kyuhyun dan menariknya. Mendudukkan Kyuhyun di atas kursi.

Siwon menghempaskan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Menyumpit sejumput mie, meniupnya lantas menyuapkannya pada mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum ganti baju. Belum mandi." Kyuhyun berucap dengan mulut penuhnya. Membuat Siwon tertawa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti ramennya keburu dingin. Tidak enak." Siwon kembali menyuapkan ramen kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengunyah mie di dalam mulutnya dengan pelan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Siwon menyimpan sumpitnya. Mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Kyuhyun saat kepala kesayangannya itu menggeleng.

. . .

"Mwo? Ke-kenapa mendadak sekali?" Kyuhyun menatap koper yang kini tertatih di atas lantai. Koper tersebut tampak penuh.

"Tidak mendadak, Baby. Aku sudah mengatakannya minggu-minggu yang lalu." Siwon merapihkan jaket yang dikenakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Kyuhyun menatap Kangin yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan ponselnya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon harus pergi ke Busan untuk riset selama tiga hari. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingin membayangkan betapa sepinya hidupnya tiga hari ke depan.

"Terserah saja!" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia bertingkah seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan baik-baik saja jika Kangin meninggalkannya bersama Siwon untuk perjalan bisnis. Namun kali ini, rasanya Kyuhyun tidak rela melepas Siwon untuk pergi.

Kyuhyun menaiki mobilnya. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Kyuhyun ingin merengek dan menangis. Namun, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk bertingkah seperti itu. Kyuuhyun melipat tangan di dada. Membiarkan Heechul memandangnya dengan heran.

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah."

"Biar saja!"

"Bukankah Siwon akan ke Busan?" Heechul menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau tahu?" Mata Kyuhyun membola. "Yang benar saja." Rasa di hatinya bergerak tidak nyaman. Bahkan Heechul pun tahu. Sedang dirinya? Ia bahkan baru mengetahuinya pagi ini. Saat koper berisi barang Siwon tersaji di hadapannya. Ia menatap datar pada Heechul yang berkali-kali meliriknya. "Apa yang kau lihat?" Kyuhyun hanya ingin meluapkan emosinya. Hingga ia tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

"Yang sopan bocah! Aku ini lebih tua darimu. Bahkan lebih tua dari Siwon."

Kyuhyun mengkerut. Ia melakukan kesalahan besar karena meluapkan emosinya pada seorang nenek sihir. Air matanya sukses meluncur tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Jangan menangis! Kau itu sudah besar. Tidak malu apa dengan badanmu yang gendut itu?!"

Kyuhyun menjerit. Dalam hati mengumpat Heechul dengan berbagai isi kebun binatang. Kenapa Kangin memilih Kim Heechul untuk menjadi supirnya? Tidak adakah bawahannya yang lebih baik dari Heechul? Kyuhyun merasa sangat frustasi. Dan jangan lupakan kata gendut yang dilontarkan oleh Heechul padanya. Ia sama sekali tidak gendut. Ia hanya kelebihan sedikit berat badan saja.

. . .

Kyuhyun menyeruput bubble tea nya dengan cepat. Ia lelah. Belajar dengan Heechul memang tidak begitu efektif. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat apa saja yang dipelajarinya hari ini selain bentakan tidak jelas dari Heechul. Ia memang salah, ketika Heechul menyuruhnya menginjak rem ia malah semakin menekan gas. Dan ketika Heechul menyuruhnya untuk belok kiri, ia malah membelokkannya ke kanan. Kyuhyun tidak sengaja. Ia hanya tidak focus saja. Tapi Heechul membentaknya seolah Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu dengan sengaja. Bahkan kangin dan Siwon tidak pernah membentaknya seperti itu. Rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun jadi merindukan Siwon.

"Antar aku ke kantor Appa." Kyuhyun membuang bekas minumannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Lantas memasuki mobilnya. Pikirannya kalut. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak terbiasa jika Siwon tidak ada di sekitarnya hingga berhari-hari seperti ini.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba menghubungi Siwon. Namun tidak sekalipun Siwon menjawab. Apa yang sebenarnya kakaknya itu lakukan hingga tidak dapat menjawab panggilannya. Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Menatap hamparan jalanan yang terlalu ramai. Ia merasa jenuh. Ingin tidak tahu ingin apa. Bahkan Kyuhyun yakin sampai di kantorpun. Ia tidak tahu akan berbuat apa. Tapi, itu lebih baik dari pada harus berduaan dengan Heechul di rumahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya. Membuka pintu mobilnya dan melangkah meninggalkan Heechul. Kyuhyun ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Kangin. Ia ingin bercerita tentang pengalaman belajar menyetirnya hari ini. siapa tahu Kangin berubah pikiran dan mengganti Heechul dengan orang lain.

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat saat beberapa karyawan menunduk hormat padanya. Kyuhyun tidak terbiasa. Rasanya sangat canggung hingga ia hanya dapat membungkuk seidkit. Ia segera memasuki lift yang akan membawanya menuju lantai tiga. Tempat ruangan Kangin berada.

Mengernyit heran saat Ia tidak melihat keberadaan sekretaris di depan ruangan. Ia memasuki ruangan Kangin dengan acuh. "Appa!"

Eh? Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan kangin di mejanya. Kenapa semua orang sangat sibuk hari ini? kyuhyun menyeret kakinya ke arah sofa. Menghempaskan dirinya di atas sofa. Tidur sejenak mungkin akan lebih baik.

. . .

Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasa seseorang mengusap rambutnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya mencoba meraih kesadarannya.

"Hei, ayo pulang." Kangin beralih mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Appa, kenapa lama sekali?" Kyuhyun merengek manja. Memeluk Kangin dengan erat. Menguap lebar tanpa repot-repot menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf, BabyKyu. Lagi pula, tumben sekali kau datang kesini?" Kangin melepas pelukan Kyuhyun. Menarik pergelangan tangannya agar Kyuhyun ikut bangun.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia mengikuti langkah Kangin yang tenang. "Aku bosan." Kyuhyun kembali menguap. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat sesuatu yang mendadak terlupakan. "Ah! Appa, tidak bisakah appa mengganti supirku? Aku tidak nyaman bersamanya. Aku bahkan belum bisa menyetir dengan benar padahal kami sudah belajar beberapa hari ini."

Kangin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. "Appa belum menemukan orang lain yang lebih tepat dari Heechul, sayang. Appa yakin lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa bersamanya. Lagipula, ini hanya sementara sampai kau benar-benar bisa mengemudi." Kangin menutup pembicaraannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

. . .

Kyuhyun meraih gulingnya. Menatap ponsel yang sama sekali belum menandakan akan adanya pesan ataupun panggilan dari Siwon. Ia bahkan sudah berpuluh-puluh kali mencoba menghubungi Siown. Namun, sampai hampir tengah malam, Siwon belum ada kabar sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun mendesah saat lima menit kemudian Siwon belum juga menghubunginya. Ia sudah mengantuk. Namun ia belum bisa tidur. Pikirannya masih merindukan Siwon. Kyuhyun beranjak dari kasurnya. Masih dengan guling dipelukannya dan ponsel digenggamannya. Ia melangkah keluar menuju kamar Kangin.

"Appa, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku mau susu coklat." Kyuhyun memasuki kamar Kangin. Menaiki ranjang yang masih kosong itu. karena Kangin masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Kangin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. "Tunggu sebentar. Sebentar lagi Appa selesai."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang dingin. Bola matanya bergerak menangkap sebuah bingkai yang menghiasi senyum seorang wanita. Wanita yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap hidup di dalam hati mereka.

Kyuhyun terkesiap saat ponselnya berdering. "Hyung menyebalkan!" Kyuhyun memekik senang saat ia sudah tersambung dengan Siwon. Membuat sebuah kekehan menyambut pendengarannya.

 **"** **Oh kau hampir membuat telingaku rusak, Baby."**

"Biar saja. Ish! Hyung kemana saja? Kenapa baru menelpon malam-malam begini?" kyuhyun memukul-mukul gulingnya melampiaskan rasa kesalnya.

 **"** **Maaf, tadi ponselku tertinggal. Aku baru sampai di penginapan. Kau belum tidur?"**

"Aku tidak bisa tidur."

 **"** **Belum minum susu coklat?"**

"Appa sedang membuatkannya untukku." Ia melirik pada meja kerja Kangin. Kursi itu sudah kosong dan laptopnya sudah mati. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan Kangin keluar dari kamar.

 **"** **Seharusnya kau membuatnya sendiri. Jangan selalu merepotkan Appa."**

"Aku tidak bisa membuatnya."

 **"** **Kau sedang apa?"**

"Aku sedang melamun di kamar Appa. Aku mau tidur dengan Appa." Kyuhyun mendekap erat gulingnya.

 **"** **Kenapa harus di kamar Appa? Kau kan punya kamar sendiri."**

"Tidak mau. Aku mau memeluk Appa."

 **"** **Kau bisa memeluk guling."**

"Guling dingin. Appa hangat." Kyuhyun tidak sadar ucapannya membuat cemburu.

 **"** **Tapi lama kelamaan gulingnya juga akan hangat kalau kau peluk terus."**

"Pokoknya aku ingin memeluk Appa."

 **"** **Hasih! Yasudah. Setelah minum susu segera tidur."**

"Hyung juga. Jangan lupa tidur, jangan lupa bangun, jangan lupa makan, jangan lupa mandi, jangan lupakan aku, jangan lupa pulang."

Siwon terkekeh. Dari suaranya Siwon bisa menebak kalau Kyuhyun sudah sangat mengantuk. **"Ya, sayang. Selamat tidur!"**

. . .

Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan belajarnya bersama Heechul. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mendesah karena merasa belum ada kemajuan. Kyuhyun ingin cepat bisa agar Heechul segera menghilang dari kehidupannya. Namun ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang menghambatnya hingga ia menjadi sangat lamban.

"Hei bocah! Samchon bilang akan pulang sangat malam. Beliau akan makan malam dengan klien. Kau ingin makan apa untuk makan malam?"

"Ne? Haish!" Kyuhyun mengusak rambutnya. Ia benci makan sendiri. Dan Ia tidak ingin makan berdua bersama Heechul.

"Ah aku ada ide. Bagaimana jika kita makan diluar?"

"Ide yang bagus. Kau ingin makan dimana?"

"Aku tahu kedai _jajangmyun_ yang sangat enak."

"Dimana? Ayo kita kesana!"

"Di Busan."

"Baiklah kit—Yak! Yang benar saja. Itu terlalu jauh. Haish anak ini benar-benar."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "aku rindu Siwon Hyung. Ayo kita kesana."

"Tidak-tidak. Siwon sedang melakukan riset bukan liburan. Yang ada kau hanya akan menghambat pekerjaanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, Siwon Hyung pasti senang aku mengunjunginya."

"Ku bilang tidak ya tidak, Bocah!"

Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi. Tidak adakah yang mau berbaik hati padanya?

. . .

Oke saya emang gak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang hehe

Ohya, untuk The Wedding hahah. Maaf itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan karena idenya memang hanya sampai disitu. Itu Cuma bentuk protes karena saya sering diminta mama buat nemenin beliau ke acara pernikahan. Saya gak begitu suka, sampe waktu sebelum Ramadhan sepupu saya nikah dan tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin seperti itu /dor

Tidak lupa, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ff yang bahkan sangat jauh dari kata layak ini. saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Semoga kalian tetap suka dan tidak bosan melihat tingkah laku Kyu yang super manja. Kritik dan saran selalu saya terima.

Tunggu kejutan di chapter depan hahahah

 **JonginDO** **Kyurin25** **KLiieff19** **|dydy |** **Cuttiekyu94** **Yong Do Jin316** **Shin Ririn1013** **| Permenkaret | hae96 |** **Tyas1013** **ningsih** **| angel sparkyu |** **Awaelfkyu13** **HyukRin67** **| NameLima1082 |** **Nurani506** **| Guimasielf |** **sofyanayunita1** **Nia101315** **Eka Elf** **jenny hzb** **hyunnie02** **| rvwendy | Maknaelovers | Guest |** **ressalini** **| aprilside |** **pyongpyong** **cici fu** **Brimarc286**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang terlewat**

 **Mind To review ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

 **. . .**

 **Saya ganti penname karena saya lagi gila Jaeyong hihihi**

. . .

"CHOI SIWON!" Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri di depan mobilnya. Ia meloncat ke dalam pelukan Siwon. Melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Siwon dengan erat. " _Hyung_ —aku rindu!" Kyuhyun semakin merekatkan pelukannya. Ada rasa lega yang melingkupi hatinya kini. Siwon sudah berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Bahkan ia bisa menjamah tubuh kekar Siwon.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Siwon dengan heran karena pria tinggi itu belum merespon sama sekali segala tindak-tanduknya. " _Hyung_ , kau lihat apa?" bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut. " _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun berteriak tepat di telinga Siwon.

"Ah, Baby. Siapa pria tadi?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sebentar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk turun dari pangkuan sepihaknya. "Huh? Siapa?" Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Menatap Siwon kembali dengan kepala yang sudah ia miringkan. "Ah! Itu Jo Myuk, _Hyung_. Dia temanku."

"Teman?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan intens. Perasaannya sejak tadi memang sudah tidak nyaman. Siwon sudah berada disana sejak tadi. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadirannya, terlalu focus mengantar Jo Myuk ke gerbang rumah hingga menaiki taxi. Dan jangan lupakan, jika Siwon juga melihat bagaimana pria itu mengusak rambut Kyuhyun. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya."

"Umm, dia dari kelas sebelah. Kami baru saja belajar bersama karena besok ada ulangan. Kenapa?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tak kalah intens. Siang tadi, Jo Myuk menemuinya dengan satu cup eskrim coklat. Meminta Kyuhyun untuk mengajarkannya matematika karena esok akan ada ulangan. Awalnya Kyuhyun ingin menolak. Namun, ia ingat jika ia harus belajar menyetir bersama Heechul. Bukankah itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat baik untuk menghindar dari pelajarannya bersama Heechul?

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Hembusan nafas menerpa wajah keduanya. "Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan pria asing."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Bau mint menyegarkan merangsek pada hidungnya. Ia merasa terbuai dengan bau itu. Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan benda lembut menyentuh bibir tebalnya. Matanya membola, bibir tipis Siwon kini berada tepat di atas bibirnya. Bergerak pelan seperti tengah menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya. Kyuhyun merasa sesak. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun, tanpa disadari bibirnya turut bergerak mengikuti gerakan bibir Siwon. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Sesak yang sangat menyenangkan. Kyuhyun tidak peduli. Ia sangat suka saat bibir Siwon terus menerus bergerak di atas bibirnya.

. . .

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya sangat gatal saat ia masih dapat merasakan sensasi bibir dan lidah Siwon di atas bibirnya. Kyuhyun ingin merasakannya lagi. Bibir Siwon terasa lebih manis dari eskrim dan susu coklat yang sering dikonsumsinya. Kyuhyun beranjak dari baringnya saat bau susu coklat tercium olehnya. Tersenyum mendapati Siwon membawakan segelas susu coklat pesanannya.

Tanpa berbicara apapun. Ia segera meraih gelas itu. Menenggak susu coklatnya hingga habis dalam satu tarikan nafas. Membuat Siwon menggeleng pelan melihat betapa rakusnya Kyuhyun terhadap susu coklat.  
Kyuhyun menyimpan gelasnya di atas meja nakas samping ranjang Siwon. Mengalihkan atensinya pada Siwon yang kini mulai sibuk dengan laptopnya. Memeluk guling Siwon dengan erat. Kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia menatap bibir Siwon.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Siwon. Ia ingin bermanja-manja padanya. Memeluk, merengek atau apapun itu. Namun sesuatu seolah menahannya. Siwon terlihat sangat sibuk sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak berani menginterupsi pekerjaan Siwon.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari perutnya. " _Hyung_ , kau membuatku kaget!" Kyuhyun refleks memukul kepala Siwon. Membuat Siwon mengaduh pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat laptop yang sedari tadi berada di pangkuan Siwon sudah berpindah ke atas meja belajarnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kapan laptop itu mulai berpindah.

"Kau melamun." Siwon membawa tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berbaring bersamanya. "Ah, aku merindukanmu." Ia memeluk Kyuhyun hingga menindih kaki-kaki Kyuhyun, seolah Kyuhyun adalah sebuah guling.

"Aish! Sesak _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun berontak.

"Diamlah! Aku tidak bisa tidur tiga hari kemarin." Siwon mulai melonggarkan pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Siwon.

Siwon meraih lengan Kyuhyun yang menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Membawanya ke depan dada. Menggenggamnya dengan erat. Kelopak matanya menutup menelan pancaran hidupnya. Terlelap dengan cepat.

. . .

Kyuhyun memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Ia sangat merindukan masakan Siwon. Hingga tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah menghabiskan dua piring nasi goreng buatan Siwon. Kangin tertawa kecil melihat bagaimana pipi Kyuhyun mengembung karena terisi penuh. "Pelan-pelan, Baby. _Appa_ tidak akan menghabiskannya."

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menelan nasi yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Menyengir lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapih.

"Seharusnya kau belajar memasak jika selera makanmu seperti orang tidak makan selama tiga hari seperti itu." Siwon memasukkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya dengan santai.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Seharusnya _Hyung_ senang, karena aku menghabiskan makanan yang kau masak. Tsk!" Melipat tangan di dada.

"Ya ya. Terima kasih, gembul!"

"Yak! Aku tidak gembul!" Kyuhyun mengangkat sendok bekas makannya. Bersiap untuk memukul kepala Siwon.

"Haish, kalian ini! Sudah hentikan!" Kangin menahan lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah mengacung ke atas. "Ayo Baby, sudah waktunya berangkat. Heechul pasti sudah menunggumu." Meraih sendok dari genggaman tangan Kyuhyun. Kangin tidak suka kekerasan dalam bentuk apapun. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak ingin jika anaknya berubah menjadi brutal.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan. Mengangkat tubuhnya setelah menenggak habis susu coklatnya. Meraih ransel yang sedari tadi terbaring tak berdaya di kursi sebelah. "Aku berangkat." Mengecup pipi Kangin, lantas beranjak keluar ruang makan.

"Yak! Kau tidak menciumku?!"

"Malas!" Kyuhyun berteriak menyahut pertanyaan Siwon dari ruang tengah. Ia terkikik pelan menghampiri Heechul yang sudah siap di depan pintu mobilnya.

Pria dengan kepribadiannya yang unik itu tampak angkuh dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas batang hidungnya. Menggosok-gosokkan ujung kuku pada lengan bajunya.

"Kau tampak seperti om-om hidung belang." Kyuhyun berkomentar sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Membuat Heechul mendelik. Kyuhyun berhasil merusak moodnya pagi ini.

. . .

Kyuhyun menguap lebar saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir berbunyi. Matanya mengerjap membuat Hyukjae yang berada di sebelahnya tanpa sadar mencubit pipi gembil Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memekik tertahan karenanya. "Heish, apa yang kau lakukan?" Mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kau memang imut, Babykyu. Pantas saja Jo Myuk menyukaimu." Hyukjae terkekeh kecil di ujung kalimatnya.

"Huh? Jo Myuk?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hyukjae yang kini mulai sibuk membenahi barang-barangnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk pelan tanpa menghentikan aktifitasnya. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Menyadari apa?" Kyuhyun mulai membenahi barang-barangnya. Memasukkan buku-buku yang sempat berserakan di bawah mejanya.

"Kau ini polos atau bagaimana, _sih_? Dia bahkan sudah menunggumu di depan pintu." Hyukjae tersenyum geli. Menyaksikan wajah heran Kyuhyun, saat pria manis itu melongokkan kepalanya. "Yasudah, aku duluan! Selamat berkencan!"

Kening Kyuhyun mengerut. Lantas menggidikan bahunya tak peduli. Ia melangkah keluar kelas mengikuti jejak Hyukjae. "Eh? Myuk-ah, kau belum pulang?"

Jo Myuk tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi. Ah tunggu!" pria jangkung itu mengeluarkan satu cup eskrim coklat dari dalam kantung plastik. "Ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih ku karena kau sudah membantuku belajar kemarin, aku jadi bisa mengerjakan semua soal ulangan tadi."

Kyuhyun meraih eskrim tersebut. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku eskrim, Myuk-ah." Tersenyum cerah lantas membuka eskrim tersebut dan memakannya sambil berjalan.

"Kalau begitu, eskrimnya ku ambil lagi."

"Yak! Mana boleh begitu. Ini sudah ada di tanganku." Kyuhyun menjauhkan eskrimnya dari jangkauan Jo Myuk. Membuat pria yang memiliki nama asli Zhoumi itu tertawa.

Keduanya melangkah beriringan. Obrolan ringan menemani perjalanan mereka. Sesekali tawa renyah akan keluar dari bibir mereka. Kyuhyun terhenti saat bayangan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal bersandar pada mobilnya. Tangannya terlipat di dada.

"Siwon _Hyung_?"

. . .

"Aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan pria asing." Siwon berucap penuh penekanan. Sorot matanya berubah tajam. Seolah akan menguliti Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. "Tapi Jo Myuk bukan orang asing." Kepalanya tertunduk. Menatap jari-jarinya yang kini memilin-milin sabuk pengaman yang melintang di bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Kami hanya akrab saja, _Hyung_. _Hyung_ tidak harus mengenalnya."

"Hanya akrab? Kau bahkan membawanya ke rumah. Itu yang dinamakan hanya akrab?"

"A-aku hanya bingung harus belajar bersama dimana. Jika aku belajar di rumah Jo Myuk, _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ pasti tidak akan mengijinkan kan?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang salah sebenarnya? Bukankah wajar sesama satu sekolah berteman? Kyuhyun ingin berteriak meyakinkan pada Siwon bahwa Jo Myuk orang yang baik. Namun, semua hanya tertinggal di tenggorokannya saja. Ia terlalu takut untuk melawan Siwon saat ini.

"Kau menyukainya?" Siwon mencengkram lengan atas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meringis menahan rasa sakit yang menghimpitnya.

"A-aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud _Hyung_." Mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat hingga bibir itu sedikit robek. Membiarkan darah segar keluar sembunyi-sembunyi diantara bibir dan giginya. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca bersiap memuntahkan air matanya.

Siwon melepaskan cengkramannya. "Choi Kyuhyun. Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, paham?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Matanya terpejam saat merasakan jemari Siwon mengusap bibirnya yang terasa perih. Dan Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan nafasnya saat bibir Siwon menyapu lembut bibirnya. Membelai bibirnya dengan lembut hingga membuatnya terbuai. Melupakan rasa sakit dan takut yang melingkarinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

. . .

"Nenek sihir itu mana?" Kyuhyun sudah berada di balik kemudi. Bersiap untuk berlatih bersama Siwon.

"Heechul _Hyung_ sedang ke Daegu. Neneknya sakit dan tidak ada yang menjaganya."

"Kasihan sekali neneknya nenek sihir itu. Dijaga oleh nenek sihir yang galak."

Siwon tertawa geli mendengar kata nenek dan nenek sihir yang terlalu banyak. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berhenti menyebutkan kedua kata itu dalam satu kalimat. Mengusap surai madu Kyuhyun saat pria yang lebih muda darinya itu masih belum berhenti mengatakan kemungkinan-kemungkinan menyeramkan yang akan heechul lakukan terhadap neneknya.

"Sudah-sudah. Heechul sebenarnya baik, _kok._ Dia hanya sedikit unik saja."

"Ck! _Hyung_ menyukai nenek sihir itu? Pantas saja _Appa_ membiarkan aku diajari oleh nenek sihir galak sepertinya." Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut. Pipinya mengembung. Meniup poni yang menjuntai di dahinya dengan kesal.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Dia orang yang baik. Sudah ayo kita belajar." Siwon mencubit pipi Kyuhyun yang mengembung.

"Yak! Sakit!" menepis tangan Siwon yang masih betah mencubit pipinya.

Siwon tertawa. "Ayo nyalakan mesinnya!"

Kyuhyun menurut. Menyalakan mesin masih dengan wajah kesalnya. " _Hyung_ jika ingin cari pacar, carilah yang cantik dan baik. Jangan seperti nenek sihir itu. Aku tidak akan rela jika _Hyung_ berpacaran dengan orang macam dia." Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia dengan lancar berbicara seperti itu. Padahal hatinya terusik rasa sakit setiap kali ia membayangkan jika Siwon benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih. Terlebih jika kekasih Siwon adalah Heechul.

Siwon mendengus. "Baby dengar! Aku tidak akan memiliki kekasih sampai ada orang lain yang benar-benar bisa menjagamu. Kau tidak usah khawatir."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon penuh keraguan. Ia tidak yakin jika Siwon benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu. Bagaimana jika esok hari Siwon bertemu dengan seseorang yang mampu menarik perhatiannya?

"Percaya padaku!" Siwon mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. Berusaha menghilangkan keraguan yang menggerogoti perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku percaya."

. . .

" _Appa_ harus ke Taiwan malam ini."

"Taiwan?" Kyuhyun tertawa miris. "Kenapa _Hyung_ dan _Appa_ senang sekali meninggalkanku? Siwon _Hyung_ bahkan baru kembali dari Busan."

"Maaf, Baby. Ini demi kepentingan bersama. Lagipula ini hanya satu minggu. _Appa_ akan membelikan oleh-oleh untukmu."

"HANYA?! Tsk! Kalau begitu aku ikut." Kyuhyun berlari menuju kamarnya bersiap untuk membereskan barang yang akan ia bawa ke Taiwan.

Kangin menatap Siwon. "Tolong bujuklah dia. _Appa_ sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

" _Appa_ pergilah! Aku akan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun." Siwon membantu membawakan koper Kangin. Melangkah keluar rumah yang sudah disambut dengan mobil kantor beserta sekretaris Kim. Siwon membungkuk hormat pada pria yang menjadi kaki tangan ayahnya. Memasukkan koper tersebut ke dalam bagasi mobil.

"Hati-hati di rumah! Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik." Kangin segera memasuki mobilnya saat melihat Siwon mengangguk. " _Appa_ akan menelpon Kyuhyun nanti."

Siwon menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa ayahnya itu. Baru beberapa menit Siwon sudah mendengar teriakan dari dalam rumah. Siwon berbalik dan mendapati Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Kangin. Dengan sigap Siwon menghentikan Kyuhyun. Mendekapnya dengan erat agar sang adik lebih tenang.

"Baby-Baby." Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis dalam dekapannya. "Sstt.. _Appa_ pasti akan segera pulang." Mengecup pelipis Kyuhyun dan membisikan kata-kata penenang.

Kyuhyun ingin egois. Ia memang terbiasa ditinggalkan oleh Kangin. Namun kali ini, Kyuhyun tidak rela ditinggal oleh siapapun. Siwon bahkan baru saja pulang kemarin dari Busan. Ia hanya ingin berkumpul bersama kedua anggota keluarganya, sampai rasa sepi di hati Kyuhyun karena ditinggal Siwon menghilang. Meski Siwon sudah kembali, namun bukan berarti ia merelakan diri ditinggal oleh Kangin secara mendadak seperti ini.

Siwon segera membopong tubuh Kyuhyun memasuki rumahnya. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa hingga Kyuhyun ikut duduk di pangkuannya. Telapak tangannya tak berhenti mengusap punggung Kyuhyun. "Akhir pekan kita susul _Appa_ ke Taiwan, oke?"

"Janji? Hks—" Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum meyakinkan. "Janji!" Mengusap air mata yang membanjiri pipi Kyuhyun.

. . .

Apa kalian terkejut dengan _Kisseu_ WonKyu? HAHAHAHA pasti garing banget ya? /plak

Lagi dan lagi saya meminta maaf jika ini terlalu memaksa dan tidak nyambung. Saya sedang kehilangan selera untuk menulis. Saya tidak tau apa di chapter ini _feel_ -nya terasa atau malah datar-datar saja.

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu menyempatkan diri meninggalkan review kalian lewat kotak review. Sebuah kehormatan untuk saya karena kalian menyukai apa yang saya tulis.

 **Nurani506, angel sparkyu, rvwendy, Kyurin25, reader, aprilside, sofyanayunita1, Eka Elf, Awaelfkyu13, Yong Do Jin316, Cuttiekyu94, ressalini, Nia101315, JonginDO, Anisa Jung, dydy, Tyas1013, guest, HyukRin67, hae96, Guimasielf, Jenny hzb, Kliieff19, Desviana407, Maknaelovers, kyuian, Hanna Shinjiseok**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang terlewat^^**

 **Mind to review? xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

. . .

Kyuhyun melahap sarapannya dengan tidak semangat. Matanya terus saja melirik kursi kosong yang biasa diisi oleh Kangin. Pagi-pagi sekali Kangin menelponnya. Mengatakan padanya untuk tidak usah menyusul. Kangin akan sangat sibuk. Pastinya tidak akan bisa menemani Kyuhyun dan Siwon untuk jalan-jalan. Belum lagi, Kyuhyun masih harus sekolah. Waktu untuk istirahatnya akan sangat tersita.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Siwon saat pria yang lebih tua darinya itu menepuk kepalanya dengan pelan. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibir dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya. " _Appa_ benar-benar melarang kita untuk kesana, _Hyung_. Aku benci _Appa_!" Mata Kyuhyun sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin _Appa_ benar-benar sibuk, Baby. Lagipula benar kata _Appa_. Kau masih harus sekolah. Bagaimana jika kau sakit karena kurang istirahat?" Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Kita bisa ke Lotte World dan bermain sesukamu, bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun melirik tidak yakin. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Siwon tidak menyukai permainan ekstrim seperti dirinya. Sering kali Siwon hanya mengantarkan Kyuhyun sampai ke tempat pengantrian, lalu menungguinya selesai bermain. "Kau akan menemaniku, menaiki semua wahana yang ada disana?"

"Tentu saja. Kapan aku tidak menemanimu?"

" _Roller Coaster_?"

"Tentu saj—a." Siwon meringis tidak yakin. Ia bahkan tidak paham kenapa pria semanis Kyuhyun senang menaiki wahana ekstrim seperti itu? Dan tunggu! Apa Siwon baru saja menyebut Kyuhyun manis? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengusir bayangan senyum manis Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya senyumnya. Tapi, wajah Kyuhyun juga sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Siwon sangat suka melihat bibir merah Kyuhyun mem- _pout._ Kyuhyun menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih imut. Jika ia tidak menahan diri, Siwon bisa saja menerkam Kyuhyun dan membawanya kedalam buaian nyanyian cinta. Ia sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun mulai berubah.

"Janji?"

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kikuk mendapati jari kelingking Kyuhyun sudah mengacung dihadapannya. "Janji!" Mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Kyuhyun. Lantas membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam ciumannya yang lembut dan memabukkan. Rasa-rasanya Siwon memang sudah gila.

. . .

" _Hyung_ , apa kita berciuman?" Kyuhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang terasa gatal. Sensasi lidah dan bibir Siwon masih dapat ia rasakan. Bahkan, ia tidak pernah bisa berpaling dari sensasi menyenangkan itu.

Siwon menoleh. Jantungnya berdebar berkali-kali lebih kencang. Siwon sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan menanyakan hal itu. "B-Baby—"

"Aku suka!" Senyum Kyuhyun melengkung. Ia meraih jemari Siwon yang sedari tadi bertengger di atas porsneling. Menyelipkan kelima jarinya di sela-sela jemari Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum. Mengeratkan untaian jari mereka. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya dengan yang lain. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya padamu, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. " _Hyung_ juga tidak boleh melakukannya dengan orang lain." Menatap dalam pada _onyx_ Siwon.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak akan." Mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun yang masih teruntai dalam genggamannya. "Ayo masuk! Aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, oke?"

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Siwon sebagai jawaban. Lantas keluar dari mobil dengan senyum yang merekah. Menemani kicauan semangat burung-burung di pagi hari. Ia memasuki gerbang Sekolahnya setelah melambai pada Siwon. Bibirnya masih ia gigiti dengan gemas. Tak sabar menunggu Siwon nanti. Mungkin ia akan meminta sebuah ciuman lagi dari Siwon.

. . .

"Hyukhyuk, apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah demi mendegar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "M-memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menyeruput jus mangganya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku hanya bertanya saja. Kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Kyuhyun tidak menyadari ketika ia menanyakan hal tersebut. Pipinya juga ikut memerah. Jelas saja, ia bahkan masih merasakan sensasi ciumannya bersama Siwon tadi pagi.

"Umm, aku pernah berpacaran dan tentu saja kami pernah berciuman." Wajah Hyukjae semakin memerah. Membicarakan hal intim seperti ini benar-benar bukan tipe dirinya.

"B-bagaimana rasanya?" Kyuhyun terbata.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. "Begitu saja. Memangnya kenapa?" Hyukjae merapatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Lantas berbisik pelan. "Apa Jo Myuk mengajakmu berciuman?"

"N-ne?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "B-bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kenapa kita membicarakan hal seperti ini, _sih?"_

Kyuhyun merengut. "Aku kan hanya bertanya." Ia kembali menyeruput jus mangga yang tinggal setelah. Mencomot kentang goreng dan mengoleskannya pada saus tomat. Memakannya dengan cepat.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jo Myuk? Apa sekarang kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Kau bicara apa, _sih?_ Kami hanya berteman baik. Lagipula, Siwon _Hyung_ bilang aku tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan orang asing." Bibir Kyuhyun mengerucut. Ia senang berteman dengan Jo Myuk yang sering memberinya eskrim coklat. Namun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa membantah perintah Siwon. Bisa-bisa ia tidak akan mendapat ciuman lagi dari Siwon.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya saat lagi-lagi pikirannya tidak bisa beranjak dari ciumannya bersama Siwon. Bibir Siwon benar-benar telah memberikan candu padanya.

. . .

Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Siwon yang sudah berdiri bersandar pada kap mobil. kedua tangannya terlipat di dada. Tampak sangat gagah dan tampan. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan panas di pipinya hanya dengan melihat eksistensi sang kakak. " _Hyung_!" senyumnya melebar. Menarik lengan Siwon dan memeluknya.

Siwon terkekeh kecil. Mengusak rambut Kyuhyun dan membawanya untuk segera memasuki mobil.

" _Woaah_ , kenapa coklatnya banyak sekali?" Kyuhyun berseru riang mendapati setumpuk coklat yang berada di antara dirinya dan Siwon. "Tumben _Hyung_ membelikanku coklat sebanyak ini?"

Siwon menggeleng. "Aku mendapatkannya dari sekelompok gadis."

"Gadis?"

"Mungkin mereka temanmu. Mereka tahu kalau aku kakakmu. Kau mau? Ambil saja." Siwon melirik saat Kyuhyun tidak memberikan respon apapun. "Ada apa?"

" _Hyung_ bilang aku tidak boleh menerima apapun dari orang asing. Tapi kau sendiri menerima setumpuk coklat dari orang asing." Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di dada. Merasa dicurangi. Kyuhyun ingat bagaimana Siwon melarangnya untuk berdekatan dengan Jo Myuk. Padahal jelas-jelas Jo Myuk adalah orang baik. Ia selalu memberikan _ice cream_ coklat untuknya

"Tapi mereka tidak berbahaya, Baby."

"Jo Myuk juga tidak berbahaya!"

Siwon menghentikan laju mobilnya dengan cepat. Mendengar nama Jo Myuk selalu membuatnya emosi. "Jo Myuk dan gadis-gadis itu jelas berbeda, Kyu." Dengan nada datarnya Siwon kembali memacu mobilnya.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pada Siwon. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Lantas memalingkan wajahnya ke lain sisi. Hatinya berdebar sakit saat lagi-lagi Siwon memanggilnya dengan nama. Memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dan bersandar pada pintu mobil. jemarinya mencengkram erat sabuk pengaman yang melintang di dadanya. Kyuhyun sudah akan menangis saat mobil yang ditumpanginya kembali berhenti.

Air matanya menetes saat Siwon menariknya untuk saling berhadapan. "Aku janji tidak akan menerima apapun, dari siapapun yang tidak aku kenal." Jempol-jempolnya bermain di kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Menghapus jejak air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi gembilnya. "Sudah jangan menangis." Mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang terbuka sedikit.

. . .

" _APPA_!"

Kangin tersenyum kecil saat menyaksikan wajah Kyuhyun dan Siwon yang memenuhi layar ponselnya. "Ya, Babykyu. Kau sudah makan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Siwon _Hyung_ memesan pizza keju. Aku jadi ingat _Appa_. _Appa_ sudah makan?" Menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada bahu Siwon.

"Sudah."

"Besok kami akan ke Lotte World." Mata Kyuhyun setengah terpejam saat merasakan belaian di kepalanya.

Kangin tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Benar-benar seperti bayi besar. "Jangan terlalu lelah. Dan Siwon, tolong awasi jangan biarkan dia terlalu lama bermain."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan melayangkan tatapan protes. "Aku tahu _Appa_. Ish! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Ya, bukan anak kecil hanya bayi besar." Siwon terpekik saat balasan dari ucapannya adalah sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya.

Kangin kembali tertawa menyaksikan keakraban kedua anaknya. Kangin sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Ia sempat khawatir dengan kondisi mental keduanya karena istrinya pergi begitu cepat meninggalkan mereka. Namun melihat mereka begitu saling mengasihi Kangin tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi. "Yasudah, kalau begitu kalian cepat tidur. Masih ada yang harus _Appa_ selesaikan."

"Umm, _Appa_ juga harus tidur. Dan cepat pulang!"

"Akan _Appa_ usahakan."

Siwon segera menyimpan _ipad_ -nya saat sambungan mereka dengan Kangin telah terputus. Menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menelungkup memeluk sebuah guling. Ia segera menarik tubuh berisi itu ke dalam dekapannya. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Ia yakin, meski mereka baru saja melakukan _face_ _time_ dengan Kangin, Kyuhyun pasti masih sangat merindukan sosok Kangin.

. . .

Kyuhyun tertawa riang melihat wajah pucat Siwon. Siwon memang selalu terlihat tampan dan gagah. Namun, Siwon akan terlihat sangat berbeda jika sudah menaiki wahana ekstrim. Kesempurnaan yang selalu melekat pada diri Siwon akan tanggal seiring dengan setiap teriakan yang pria itu jeritkan.

Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon untuk kembali memasuki antrian _roller coaster._ Pria manis berpipi _chubby_ itu sepertinya belum puas menyiksa Siwon.

"Baby, aku benar-benar sudah tidak sanggup." Siwon melepas rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun. Menggeleng lemah dengan bibir yang memucat. Mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun menjadi tidak tega.

Keduanya keluar dari panjangnya barisan manusia-manusia yang berjejer rapi menunggu giliran. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan air mineralnya. Memberikannya pada Siwon. Ia bahkan berkedip tidak percaya saat air yang masih tersisa tiga perempat botol itu langsung tandas hanya dalam sekali teguk.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya di samping Siwon. Mengusap bahu sang kakak dengan maksud lain. " _Hyung_ , aku mau _ice cream_. Permen kapas juga." Matanya tidak beralih sedikitpun dari seorang balita yang tengah menikmati satu cup _ice cream_ bersama permen kapas di tangannya.

Balita yang Kyuhyun perkirakan berusia 4 tahun itu tampak tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Mulutnya terus melahap _ice cream_ juga permen kapas berwarna biru yang sangat menggoda itu bergantian. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya. Membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat balita yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatiannya tiba-tiba menangis menjeritkan kata ' _Eomma_ ' dalam setiap tangisnya. Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya, saat tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari tangisan balita tersebut. Sangat wajar mengingat setiap akhir pekan _Lotte_ _World_ selalu terisi penuh. Dan Kyuhyun tidak paham saat tubuhnya terayun menghampiri balita tersebut. Ia berjongkok di hadapan balita yang masih menangis dengan keras itu.

Permen kapas yang sedari tadi menggoda lidah Kyuhyun tampak meleleh. dan mengotori jemari mungil. "Adik kecil jangan menangis. Ayo aku bantu cari _Eomma_ mu."

Balita itu menghentikan tangisnya. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar merdu mengalun merasuki gendang telinganya. Mampu meredakan tangisnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Anak itu sangat manis. Pipinya bulat, terdapat lesung pipit dan matanya sipit. Kyuhyun ingin mencubit pipi itu. Namun urung karena takut membuatnya menangis lagi. "Siapa namamu?"

"Ja-Jaehyun _Noona_." Anak itu mengusap pipinya yang terasa gatal karena air mata.

"M-Mwo? Aku—"

"Astaga, Baby! Aku kira kau menghilang!" Siwon terengah. Pikirannya kalut saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun di sekitarnya.

" _Hyung_ , lihat! Dia manis sekali kan?"

Siwon menangkap sosok Jaehyun lantas ikut berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun. Anak kecil itu tersenyum sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap lucu. Merasa bahagia bertemu dengan _Noona_ cantik, dan _Hyung_ tampan.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _tissue_ dari dalam tas kecilnya. Mengusap pipi Jaehyun juga membersihkan tangan kecil itu dari noda permen kapas juga _ice cream_. "Ayo kita antarkan ke pusat informasi, _Hyung_. Ibunya juga pasti sedang mencarinya."

Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat keibuan ketika membersihkan anak itu. "Ayo!" Ia meraih tangan kecil Jaehyun dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun. Jaehyun tersenyum kecil berada di dalam genggaman Kyuhyun juga Siwon. Ketiganya melangkah beriringan menuju pusat informasi. Siwon senyum-senyum sendiri. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, Jaehyun merupakan perpaduan yang tepat antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Kulitnya seputih kulit Kyuhyun. Dan lesung pipitnya sangat dalam seperti miliknya. Jika suatu saat nanti, mereka memiliki anak. Mungkin anak mereka akan sangat mirip dengan Jaehyun.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa bodoh dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Mereka tidak mungkin menikah seperti pasangan yang lain. Apa yang akan dunia katakan jika saudara kandung saling mencintai dan menikah. Siwon sudah merasa cukup dengan keadaannya saat ini. Selama Kyuhyun berada di sisinya. Ia tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan apapun.

. . .

Kyuhyun memasukkan tangannya pada kantung celana seragamnya. Ia bosan menunggu Siwon. Bukankah tadi Siwon sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya? Lalu mengapa sudah setengah jam berlalu, pria yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu itu tak juga datang?

Kyuhyun mendesah keras saat penantiannya belum juga berakhir. Menendang-nendang udara yang tidak bersalah demi membunuh rasa bosan. Ia mengernyit saat sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Bukan mobil Siwon, ataupun mobilnya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat mengenali mobil itu.

"Hae _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun mebelan ludahnya saat Donghae keluar dari dalam mobil. Memberikan senyum sejuta pesona yang mampu membuat siapapun terpesona. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, Siwon bilang tidak bisa menjemputmu karena ada pertemuan dengan dosen terkait risetnya. Ia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Donghae berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas. Senyumnya tidak pernah pudar membingkai wajah rupawannya.

Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya demi merasakan desir aneh setiap kali melihat senyum Donghae. Menjadikan kedua pipinya bersemu kemerahan. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dalam hati ia bersyukur karena mendapat waktu lebih banyak bersama Donghae. Hanya berdua. Tidak ada SIwon, atau Heechul. Kyuhyun ingin melompat sekarang. Namun, ia tidak ingin menghancurkan _imej_ -nya.

"Ayo masuk!" Donghae membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Lantas menutup pintu dan segera mengambil alih kursi kemudinya. "Umm, kau tidak keberatan kan jika mengantarku membeli kado ulang tahun untuk _Eomma_?"

"Eh? Imo ulang tahun? Tentu saja, _Hyung_. Aku juga ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Imo."

Donghae mengangguk semangat. Lantas memacu mobilnya dalam kecepatan sedang. Sesekali ia akan melirik Kyuhyun yang tampak gelisah dalam diamnya. Donghae tidak tahu saja jika Kyuhyun mati-matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertingkah _norak_ di hadapan Donghae. Siapa yang tidak akan bahagia jika bersama dengan seseorang yang sudah lama dikagumi?

. . .

"Hae _Hyung_ , terima kasih. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk Imo." Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja, Kyuhyunnie. Aku juga tidak akan lupa untuk memberikan kado darimu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kelewat manis. Lantas memasuki rumahnya setelah mobil Donghae menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Choi Kyuhyun."

" _Hyung_! Kau sudah pulang?" Kyuhyun berlari kecil dan menerjang Siwon dengan sebuah pelukan. " _Hyung_ kenapa tidak bilang kalau Hae _Hyung_ yang menjemputku?" Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya saat merasa tak ada respon yang berarti atas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat Siwon menarik tangannya memasuki kamarnya. Mendorongnya ke atas ranjang. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa Siwon tiba-tiba bertindak seperti ini. Siwon sangat berbeda. Tidak ada kelembutan dari sinar matanya. Kyuhyun sesaat merasa tidak mengenal sosok di hadapannya. Mata itu berubah kelam. Seolah seluruh emosi membakar dirinya. "H- _Hyung_ —"

"Jangan pernah tersenyum seperti itu di hadapan siapapun!" Siwon mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya menghimpit tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini bergetar ketakutan. Membenturkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Bergerak kasar dan menuntut. Menyalurkan seluruh emosi dan cemburu yang membakarnya.

. . .

Hai—masih ingatkah dengan ff ini? Haha maaf atas keterlambatan ini.

Sebelumnya saya mau memberitahukan, jika disini status hubungan Wonkyu tidak akan diperjelas. Karena mereka adik-kakak, rasanya akan sangat aneh jika mereka mengikrarkan diri sebagai sepasang kekasih. Yang pentingkan mereka sudah menyadari perasaan masing-masing heuheu

Lalu saya juga tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk suka dengan tema yang saya usung disini. Sekali lagi, ini incest. Kenapa? Karena saya ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Jadi tidak ada itu saudara angkat ataupun saudara tiri /smile

Terima kasih untuk yang slelau memberikan dukungannya lewat review kalian. Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya.

 **Achmadadis, cheonsa, Eka Elf, Desviana407, Hanna Shinjiseok, ningsih, rismamalmul, kyukyu95, jonginDO, kyuian cho, nia101315, rvwendy, ressalini, sofyanayunati1, hae96, maekyuline, nurani506, awaelfkyu13, permenkaret, cuttiekyu94, kyurin25, guest, anisa jung, angel sparkyu, guimasielf, aprilside, jenny hzb, maknaelovers, shemdoch, vira, tyas1013, tata, simahiro, rita393, kyukyun, dewisparkyu**

 **Semoga tidak ada yang terlewat**

 **Mind to review? xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Overprotected

WONKYU

Boys Love, Incest

. . .

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Matanya setengah terpejam. Masih mengantuk karena jika diingat lagi, ia hanya tidur beberapa jam saja. Juga setiap tulangnya kini seolah terlepas dari persendiannya. Tak ingin beranjak dari nyamannya ranjang yang kini ia tempati bersama Siwon. Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk Siwon yang tengah bertelanjang dada. Menelusupkan wajahnya pada kehangatan yang selalu tersuguh dari tubuh kekar Siwon.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya merasa terusik oleh pergerakkan Kyuhyun. Rambut Kyuhyun menggesek dada telanjangnya dengan tepat. Membuatnya merasa geli. "Baby—" Siwon mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun betah dalam pelukannya. "Hei—apa sakit?" Siwon mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan gerakan lembut.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Siwon. Kyuhyun yakin jika wajahnya sudah memerah karena pertanyaan Siwon. "Sedikit." Kyuhyun mencicit.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah sekolah saja."Mendekap Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Aku ada kuis hari ini, Hyung." Kyuhyun melepas dekapan SIwon. Menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat hingga piyamanya yang tidak terkancing rapi melorot. Menampakkan bahu mulus yang sudah dipenuhi dengan bercak merah keunguan. Hasil perbuatan Siwon.

"Tapi kau masih harus beristirahat, Baby." Membetulkan letak baju Kyuhyun. Siwon tidak ingin tergoda di pagi hari. Meski ia yakin, akan sangat menyenangkan melakukannya di pagi hari. Lagipula, Kyuhyun pasti masih merasa lelah.

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya. Dada telanjangnya terekspos. Perutnya yang ditumbuhi otot-otot sempurna, mau tidak mau wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun. Meraup bibir semerah chery yang selalu menggodanya. Menyesapnya lembut, lantas melepasnya lagi. "Ayo siap-siap!"

. . .

Kyuhyun menunduk lemas. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya pada meja di hadapannya. Ia masih sangat mengantuk. Siwon benar-benar tidak membiarkannya istirahat semalam. Namun, Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Ia sangat menyukai setiap sentuhan Siwon pada sensitifnya. Membuatnya mengerang dan mendamba. Memintanya lagi dan lagi.

Kyuhyun yakin jika ia pasti sudah gila. Bahkan di tengah kantuk yang melandanya, ia masih sempat membayangkan kejadian semalam.

"Aku kira kemarin kau masih baik-baik saja." Hyukjae menyodorkan satu cup ramen kepada Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri kini tengah mengaduk ramennya. Menyeruputnya dengan tenang sambil masih memandangi wajah mengantuk milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam." Kyuhyun menguap sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Meraih ramennya dan menyantapnya tidak semangat. "Dan kepala ku rasanya sakit."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Percuma saja. Hyung sedang kuliah dan Appa belum pulang."

"Kalau begitu kau istirahat saja di ruang kesehatan. Lagipula, kuisnya sudah berakhir kan?" Hyukjae menyentuh dahi Kyuhyun. Tidak panas. Pasti Kyuhyun hanya kurang tidur.

Kyuhyun kembali menggeleng. Ramen yang baru disentuh sedikit itu sudah ia simpan kembali. Matanya benar-benar tak dapat diajak kompromi.

. . .

Siwon menutup buku catatannya. Pikirannya tidak begitu fokus. Batinnya berkecamuk di dalam dilemma. Ia bahagia bahwa Kyuhyun sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Di sisi lain, ada rasa bersalah yang teramat menghantui jiwanya. Kyuhyunnya yang begitu polos telah ia resapi. Sorot ketakutan Kyuhyun menggelapkan pikirannya hingga ia berbuat sejauh itu. memaksa Kyuhyun menutupi segala ketakutannya akan kehilangan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Siwon tidak pernah mengerti sejak kapan pandangannya kepada Kyuhyun berubah. Ia hanya tidak ingin jika Kyuhyun jatuh ke dalam dekapan orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Kyuhyun adalah segalanya untuknya. Dan ia adalah yang Kyuhyun butuhkan. Siwon yakin bahwa Kyuhyun pun tidak akan keberatan untuk menghabiskan seluruh masa hidupnya berdua bersamanya.

"Siwon, ponselmu berbunyi."

Siwon menoleh pada Donghae yang kini menatap heran padanya. Ia berpaling meraih ponsel yang berkedip menandakan pesan masuk. Wajahnya menegang saat membaca isi pesan tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia membereskan seluruh barangnya. Mengemasnya ke dalam ransel. "Hae, tolong absenkan aku. Kyuhyun sakit. Aku harus menjempuntnya."

"BabyKyu?"

Wajah Siwon mengeras dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. "Jangan pernah memanggilnya seperti itu lagi, Hae." Lantas bergegas keluar ruang kelasnya yang masih ribut menunggu dosen datang.

Siwon memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sungguh merasa khawatir. Seharusnya ia tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun sekolah. Seharusnya ia mengurung Kyuhyun di kamarnya untuk istirahat.

Siwon memarkir mobilnya dengan asal. Setengah berlari ia menggapai ruang kesehatan. Tangannya kembali terkepal saat menangkap bayangan pria jangkung yang pernah Kyuhyun ajak ke rumahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Siwon berdehem pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan tempat Kyuyun beristirahat. "Baby." Panggilannya pada bayi besar kesayangannya itu sontak membuat dua orang lain yang menungguinya disana menoleh padanya. Siwon memberikan senyuman tipis pada Hyukjae.

"Siwon Hyung, untung kau segera datang. Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman. Ia tadi tertidur di dalam kelas, aku tidak bisa membangunkannya hingga Jo Myuk membantu membawa Kyuhyun kemari."

Siwon menatap tajam pada Jo Myuk. "Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkanmu." Ucapannya terlalu dingin. Hingga menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Hyukjae juga Jo Myuk.

. . .

"Baby, kau sudah bangun?" Siwon menyimpan segelas susu coklat di atas meja nakas. Ia ingat Kyuhyun tidak sempat meminumnya pagi tadi.

Dahi Kyuhyun mengerut. Menatap dinding kamarnya dengan heran. "Hyung, kenapa aku disini?"

"Kau tertidur seperti orang pingsan. Hyukjae sampai khawatir dan menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu." Siwon menempatkan dirinya di samping tubuh Kyuhyun. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Ayo bangun, kau harus makan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendapat ciuman di bibirnya. Ia balas mengecup pipi Siwon dengan cepat. Kyuhyun bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya tidak pusing lagi dan ia merasa lebih segar. Ia tidak sadar berapa lama ia tertidur.

"Susu coklatku." Kyuhyun segera meraih gelas susunya. Menenggak cairan berwarna coklat dengan rasa manis itu dengan cepat. Menimbulkan kekehan gemas dari si pembuat dan mengacak rambutnya.

Setelah gelas kosong itu kembali ke posisi semula, Siwon segera meraup tubuh Kyuhyun. Memangkunya keluar kamar. Siwon tersenyum cerah saat Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada lehernya. Tertawa geli saat rambut Kyuhyun menggesek leher telanjangnya.

"BabyKyu."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya tepat dengan gerakan Siwon yang terhenti. Ia segera melompat dari gendongan Siwon dan menubruk tubuh kekar Kangin. Appanya yang sudah satu minggu ini sangat ia rindukan. "Appa!"

Kangin balas memeluk si bungsu dengan erat. Mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun menangis di hari kepulangannya. Kangin tersenyum simpul saat Kyuhyun menggumamkan rindu padanya. "Appa juga rindu."

Siwon berdehem pelan. "Appa sudah makan? Babykyu belum makan."

"Aish Hyung mengganggu saja! Memangnya Hyung tidak rindu pada Appa?" Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya karena acara pelepasan rindunya itu terganggu.

Kangin tertawa. "Ayo makan dulu, Baby." Kangin melepas pelukannya saat menangkap bayangan Heechul masuk rumahnya. "Heechul-ah, ayo kita makan."

"Kim Heechul!"

. . .

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan tajam. Sendoknya ia genggam dengan erat, menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada seseorang yang sudah lama ini tidak menampakkan wajahnya di hadapannya.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, kau tidak usah merasa kagum seperti itu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal. "Appa, kenapa nenek sihir ini kembali lagi?"

"Mana sopan santunmu, Babykyu?"

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia merapatkan dirinya pada Siwon yang semenjak kedatangan keduanya menjadi lebih pendiam.

"Tentu saja Heechul kembali untuk membantumu berlatih. Appa yakin selama seminggu ini, kau pasti tidak berlatih bersama Hyungmu kan?"

"Tapi aku bisa berlatih bersama Siwon Hyung."

Kangin menggeleng tegas. "Cepat habiskan makananmu!"

. . .

Kangin tidak tahu apa yang dilewatkannya satu minggu ini. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil diantara kedua anaknya. Mereka memang sangat akrab. Kyuhyun juga sering menempel pada Siwon. Tapi, keakraban mereka bukan sesuatu seperti selalu berduaan. Makan berdua hingga saling menyuapi, atau menonton dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dalam dekapan Siwon. Keakraban mereka terlalu janggal.

Kangin masih ingat bagaimana ketusnya Kyuhyun jika ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Atau saat Kyuhyun sedang bermain game. Siapapun yang menganggunya akan terkena umpatan maut dari Kyuhyun. Namun, sering kali Kangin menyaksikan Kyuhyun yang seolah pasrah saat PSP nya diamankan oleh Siwon. Lalu selanjutnya mereka akan saling memeluk dan entah membicarakan apa.

Kangin bahagia tentu saja mendapati kedua anaknya sangat akrab. Ia tidak perlu khawatir jika saja usianya sudah mencapai batas maksimum dan berakhir dengan meninggalkan keduanya.

Seperti saat ini. Kyuhyun baru saja baru pulang dari sekolahnya lalu berlari ke kamar Siwon. Yang jelasnya Siwon sedang tidak ada di rumah. Anak sulungnya itu ada kuliah hingga malam hari.

"Kemana Siwon Hyung?"

Kangin melonggarkan dasi yang sedari tadi mencekik lehernya. "Hyungmu ada kuliah hingga malam hari." Dan kening Kangin semakin berkerut saat Kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah sambil berteriak meminta diantar ke kampus Siwon oleh Heechul.

. . .

"Hyung, aku sedang belajar. Jangan ganggu aku." Kyuhyun menarik paksa tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi asik mengusap-usap perut Kyuhyun di balik piyamanya. Ia merasa lega karena tangan kurang kerjaan itu kini sudah tidak merecokinya lagi.

Kyuhyun berjengit geli saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah di belakang telinganya. "Mmh.. Hyung!" Sial sekali, ia mendesah saat Siwon menjilat belakang telinganya. Siwon pasti sangat tahu dimana sudut-sudut sensitifnya. Kyuhyun mengerang saat Siwon berhasil memangkunya. Membawanya pada ranjang dingin yangs edari tadi terabaikan oleh keduanya.

Kyuhyun tak mampu mengelak saat bibir Siwon mengecupi bibirnya. Menggigitnya pelan meminta akses. Membuatnya melenguh tertahan saat lidah Siwon berhasil menerobos mulutnya yang panas. Lidah bertemu lidah. Saling membelit satu sama lain. Memberikan getaran kenikmatan pada setiap persendian keduanya. Membiarkan kupu-kupu imajiner menggelitik di dalam perut mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

. . .

Hai—adakah yang masih menunggu? hehe

Ini telat. Pendek. Dan sangat tidak nyambung.

Dan saya minta maaf, saya tidak bisa membuat adegan dewasa. Saya serahkan kepada imajinasi masing-masing saja haha

Ada kabar baik, kalo ff ini akan segera berakhir horaaay.

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu memberikan dukungannya lewat review kalian. Maaf untuk segala kekurangannya.

Rvwendy, Guest, Yong Do Jin316, Kyuian cho, JonginDO, Kyurin25, Nurani506, Cuttiekyu94, Eka Elf, ressalini, simahiro, aprilside, michhazz, permen karet, ayu ningrum widyakidiws, hae96, desviana407, Maknaelovers, Anisa Jung, jenny hzb, achmadadis, putramahkota cho, Hanna Shinjiseok, vira, me94


	11. Chapter 11

Overprotected

WONKYU

Boys Love, Incest

. . .

Kyuhyun menjerit tertahan saat tubuh Siwon menjauh dari dalam jangkauannya. Hingga suara tamparan keras memekakkan telinganya, Ia baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Siwon _Hyung_ nya telah berlutut di atas lantai akibat dorongan kuat dari sosok yang selalu ia panggil _Appa_. Kyuhyun juga dapat melihat dengan jelas raut merah dalam wajah Kangin yang menunjukkan kemarahan yang besar. Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti. Hanya saja, ia merasakan takut yang teramat sangat. Ia takut jika sampai harus berpisah dengan Siwon.

Kyuhyun baru saja akan menghambur saat Kangin kembali menyerukan kemarahannya. Mengatakan kesalahan besar yang telah Siwon _Hyung_ nya perbuat. Pria yang selalu dikagumi olehnya itu mengangkat tangannya hendak menampar kembali Siwon. Namun, entah dorongan dari mana, Kyuhyun mengayunkan tubuhnya ke hadapan Kangin. Memejamkan matanya dengan erat hingga dirasanya sebuah tamparan panas membakar pipinya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, ia tidak ingin menangis. Namun matanya mengkhianati. Air mata itu tergenang dengan cepat di pelupuk matanya hingga meluncur tetes demi tetes. "Jangan pukul lagi, _Appa_!" memohon dengan nada lirih hingga membuat siapapun merasa iba.

Siwon segera beranjak dari masa terkejutnya. Meraih tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli saat Kangin menatapnya bagai ingin menerkamnya bulat-bulat.

"Lepaskan dia, Choi Kyuhyun." Nada yang keluar begitu dalam. Tubuh dalam pelukan Siwon semakin bergetar ketakutan.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat sebuah tarikan kasar menghantam tubuhnya. Ia tak mampu mengelak saat Kangin menariknya menjauh meninggalkan Siwon yang masih dalam masa transisinya. Kyuhyun menjerit meneriakkan nama Siwon. Memohon pada Kangin, agar ia tidak dipisahkan dari Siwon. Namun, hanya tarikan yang semakin cepat yang menjadi jawabnya.

. . .

Kyuhyun terbangun saat dirasanya sebuah usapan lembut membelai pipinya. Matanya terasa sangat berat. Ia mengerjap saat seberkas cahaya tertangkap oleh matanya. " _Hyung_!" Kyuhyun menjerit. Ia memeluk Siwon dengan erat seolah takut jika akan terpisah dari Siwon. Ia menatap sekitar ruangan tempatnya tertidur. Kamarnya. Syukurlah, ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.

Siwon balas memeluk tubuh yang lebih berisi itu. Mengusap lembut punggung Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Ada apa?"

"Aku mimpi buruk, _Hyung_! Aku benar-benar takut. Rasanya seperti nyata." Semakin memgeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon.

"Itu hanya mimpi, Baby. Ayo bangun! Kau harus sekolah. Aku akan mengantarmu." Siwon melepas pelukannya. Ia menjauhkan sedikit tubuhnya dari Kyuhyun. Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas.

"Nenek sihir itu tidak akan mengantarku?" Kyuhyun menatap heran. Menyelami ke dalam onyx milik Siwon yang hari ini sinarnya terasa sangat berbeda.

"Sekretaris Kim sedang sakit. Jadi Heechul _Hyung_ menggantikannya untuk hari ini."

" _Hyung_ tidak kuliah?"

"Jadwal hari ini dimulai pukul 10.00. Ayo cepat siap-siap. Kalau kau terus bertanya, kita bisa terlambat." Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun lantas mendorongnya menuju Kamar Mandi. Siwon tersenyum simpul saat merasakan sebuah kecupan cepat dari Kyuhyun sebelum pintu berwarna putih itu menelan Kyuhyun dari jangkauannya.

. . .

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti. Jangan kemana-mana!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. Menarik ranselnya dan beranjak turun dari mobil setelah memberikan kecupan di pipi Siwon. Bersenandung kecil meski hatinya selalu merasakan firasat buruk. Ia kembali menoleh ke belakang, melepas kepergian mobil Siwon yang berlalu dengan cepat. "Hati-hati, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

Ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hatinya semakin dirundung kegelisahan. Siwon terlalu aneh. Tidak seperti biasanya. Oh! Bahkan _Hyung_ nya itu tidak membalas satupun ciuman darinya.

"Kyu! Kau benar-benar penyelamat hidupku! Aku belum mengerjakan tugas fisika—" Hyukjae mengernyit heran melihat Kyuhyun yang seolah tak bernyawa. Pikiran pria manis itu seolah berada di tempat yang sangat jauh, hingga Hyukjae tak mampu menjangkau kesadaran Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Ia bahkan harus mengguncang lengan itu agar Kyuhyun kembali pada masanya.

"Ah Hyukhyuk!" Kyuhyun memekik kuat. Membuat Hyukjae tersenyum karena berhasil membawa kembali Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak pelan mendapati senyuman polos milik Hyukjae. Senyuman yang selalu ia hidangkan jika menginginkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara. ia hanya membuka ranselnya dan memberikan buku tugasnya pada Hyukjae dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengganggumu, Kyu. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu, baru aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu." Hyukjae melambaikan buku tugas milik Kyuhyun dan cepat-cepat menyalin semua yang tertulis disana.

Hyukjae menopang dagu menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Mata bulat itu terasa ganjal. Seperti membengkak karena menangis. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. "Ada apa dengan matamu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. "Aku bermimpi buruk semalam. Sepertinya aku menangis sambil tidur." Kembali menatap ponselnya membalas pesan dari Siwon.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun tercenung. Lalu kemudian menggeleng dengan ragu.

. . .

Kyuhyun melanmbaikan tangannya saat mobil Siwon berheti tepat di hadapannya. Tersenyum simpul saat sosok itu keluar dan menyuguhkan senyum menawan yang membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"Kau mau eksrim?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat. Siwon _Hyung_ nya sudah kembali. Ia segera meraih lengan Siwon dan memeluknya dengan manja. "Dan tiramisu!" Kyuhyun berkata dengan setengah menjerit. Matanya terpejam saat Siwon mengusak rambutnya.

Tidak banyak waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk segera sampai di Café Curly. Setelah memesan dua cup eskrim, tiramisu dan secangkir kopi, keduanya duduk berhdapan di pojok Café dekat jendela. Kyuhyun bersenandung senang menatap langit cerah yang seolah menemani keceriaan hatinya.

"Baby—" Siwon meraih jemari Kyuhyun. Menggenggam dan mengusapnya lembut. "Kau harus berjanji untuk selalu makan dengan teratur. Jangan terlalu banyak bermain game. Juga harus selalu menurut pada _Appa_."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon heran. "Kau bicara apa _sih, Hyung_?" Melepaskan genggaman Siwon saat kegelisahan menelusup hatinya. Matanya bergerak liar seliar pikirannya saat ini. Bayangan mimpi tadi malam kembali melekat dalam memorynya. "H- _Hyung_ , apakah jika kita berciuman _Appa_ akan marah?" kedua tangannya saling meremat.

"H-Hey—" Ucapan Siwon terhenti saat seorang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka. Dan Siwon merasa bersyukur Kyuhyun telah kembali tenang saat eskrim favoritnya tersaji di hadapannya. Ia bahkan melahap eskrimnya dengan cepat. Siwon menyesap kopinya tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari Kyuhyun

. . .

Kyuhyun terbangun di pagi hari dengan perasaan nyaman. Semalam Siwon memeluknya hingga ia terbuai dalam alam mimpi. Ia menggeliat dan menguap lebar seperti kudanil. Beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri. Ini hari libur. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermanja-manja kepada Siwon juga Kangin. Atau mungkin meminta keduanya untuk pergi ke taman hiburan.

Kyuhyun meraih handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya sesaat setelah menggosok gigi. Ia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar memperhatikan deretan giginya yang rapi melalui cermin. Lantas beranjak keluar setelah mengenakan pakaian santainya.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan semangat. Langkahnya melambat saat tak mendengar kesibukan apapun dari arah dapur. Biasanya jika bukan Kangin maka Siwon yang akan memasak di jam-jam seperti ini. Namun, Kyuhyun tidak juga mendengar suara bentrokan antara gelas dengan meja, juga alat penggoreng. Kyuhyun mulai dihantui dengan perasaan takut.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju ruang makan. Hanya ada Kangin dengan secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Lalu di seberang terdapat satu piring berisi pancake dengan toping eskrim yang sudah mencair. Juga segelas susu coklat.

"Babykyu, kau sudah bangun?" Kangin tersenyum hangat menyapa Kyuhyun.

" _Appa_ , dimana Siwon _Hyung_?" Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merasa ragu menanyakan hal ini. Ia terlalu takut menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin akan menyakitinya. Jelas saja, sejak mimpi malam itu, Kyuhyun selalu diusik rasa gelisah dan tidak nyaman. ia menatap penuh harap pada Kangin.

"Sarapanlah dulu, Baby! _Appa_ harus menyelesaikan sedikit pekerjaan. Setelah itu, kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan" Kangin beranjak mendekat pada Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Dimana Siwon _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Tenggorokkannya tercekat dengan bibir yang bergetar. "A- _Appa_ , dimana Siwon _Hyung_?" Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap Kangin. Air matanya terurai dengan cepat. Membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Pancake kesukaanmu sudah menunggu." Kangin tersenyum getir mendapati air mata Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin kejam. Namun, ia harus menyelamatkan kedua anaknya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon terjebak dalam cinta terlarang bukanlah hal yang baik. Ia tidak ingin semua orang mencemooh dua orang kebanggan dan kesayangannya. Dan memisahkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun adalah cara yang paling tepat untuk meredam perasaan mereka yang entah sudah sebesar apa. Meski ia tahu, bahwa hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

Kyuhyun menjerit kuat-kuat. Meratapi kebodohannya yang menganggap semua hanyalah mimpi. Ia terlalu takut hingga mengubah apapun yang terjadi di malam itu menjadi sebuah mimpi. Bagaimana ketika Kangin mencerca Siwon bahkan memukulnya. Kyuhyun kembali teringat pada tamparan yang berhasil ia terima dari Kangin.

Tubuhnya merosot mendekap kedua kakinya hingga wajahnya terbenam di kedua lututnya. Mencoba meredam isak tangisnya sendiri. Hatinya begitu hancur. Ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan hidupnya tanpa Siwon di sampingnya. Tanpa Siwon menemaninya.

Dan ketika Kangin membawanya ke dalam dekapannya, Kyuhyun tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya. Ia menumpahkan seluruh emosinya di dalam dekapan Kangin. Menangis meraung bak anak balita. Bahkan kata-kata penenang yang Kangin bisikkan tak sanggup menghibur hatinya. Kyuhyun tidak butuh itu. Ia hanya membutuhkan Siwon. Ia hanya mengingkan Siwon selalu berada di sampingnya.

"Maafkan aku! Ini semua bukan kesalahan Siwon _Hyung_. Kembalikan Siwon _Hyung_ ku!"

. . .

 **"** **Maafkan aku,** ** _Appa_** **." Siwon tertunduk di hadapan Kangin. Berdiri di atas kedua lututnya tanpa goyah. Pikirannya kalut. Ia salah. Tidak seharusnya ia membawa Kyuhyun pada suasana yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Pada rasa cinta yang salah. Pada seseorang yang tidak tepat dan tidak seharusnya.**

 **Kangin masih terdiam dalam pikirannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan setiap emosi yang bisa saja meledak saat itu juga. "Kau adalah kebangganku, dan Kyuhyun adalah kesayanganku." Kangin menghela nafas berat. "Tidak sepatutnya kalian terlibat hubungan seperti itu. Apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan aku tidak ingin membayangkannya." Kangin mengusap wajahnya kasar. Membiarkan Siwon bertahan dalam posisinya. Mendengarkannya dengan seksama.**

 **"** **Pergilah. Lanjutkan hidupmu di Taiwan. Kau bisa meneruskan kuliahmu, dan menjalankan kantor cabang disana. Hiduplah dengan baik, dan lupakan perasaanmu pada Kyuhyun."**

 **Siwon terperangah. Menatap Kangin dengan sendu. Berpisah dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bersama hingga menimbulkan percikan cinta diantara mereka. Siwon sama sekali tidak menginginkan perpisahan ini. Berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun, dengan Kangin. Tangannya terkepal dengan erat.**

 **Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. "A-aku mengerti,** ** _Appa_** **. Tolong jaga Kyuhyunku dengan baik." Siwon sungguh mengerti apa yang Kangin ucapkan adalah sebuah perintah. Ia telah salah dan sudah sepatutnya ia menebus kesalahannya. Jika ia meneruskan keinginannya, bukan hanya Kangin yang tersakiti tapi juga Kyuhyun dan orang-orang disekitar mereka.**

 **Siwon melangkah gontai menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Mendapati sosok yang dicintainya tertidur dalam keadaan gelisah. Siwon menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Mengusap bekas air mata yang mongering di pipi chubby itu. Lantas mengusap pelan warna kemerahan yang melintang di pipinya. Bekas tamparan Kangin. Dengan gerakan cepat Siwon berlari ke dapur. Mengambil semagkuk es batu, handuk kecil juga krim penghilang rasa sakit.**

 **Dengan telaten Siwon mengompres luka Kyuhyun juga mengobatinya. Berharap Kyuhyun melupakan rasa sakit yang pernah Kangin torehkan padanya.**

 **"** **Maafkan aku, Baby. Choi Kyuhyun."**

. . .

Ini sudah terbengkalai cukup lama. I'm sorry, tiba-tiba saya kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkan fic ini. But, don't worry be happy/-dor- saya akan tetap menyelesaikan fic ini dengan baik ohohoho. Dan maaf juga karena saya tidak bisa cepat-cepat update dikarenakan kesibukan yang menguras tenaga.

Sebetulnya niat awal saya bikin fic ini memang bukan fic yang berat. Saya hanya senang menggambarkan kemanjaan Kyuhyun. Lalu saya membaca review dari kalian dan mulailah berpikir untuk menambahkan sedikit konflik disini. Dan tentu saja konflik ini ditambahkan agar fic ini memiliki ending hehe. So, tetaplah disini menemani saya merindukan Wonkyu –plak-

Dan tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih menunggu dan masih setia memberikan kobaran semangat –halah- lewat review kalian. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan baik dalam bentuk cerita, penjabaran ataupun typo. Kritik dan saran saya terima.

 **Kyukyu173, littleooh, simahiro, fujoshi kronis, hae96, kyurin25, yong do jin316, baexhyunee, eksa203, wendyra2503, putri, eka elf, anisa jung, ayu ningrum widyakidiws, hanna shinjiseok, michhazz, vira, kyuian cho, desviana407, aprilside, hanhan, xyz, tyas1013, me94, yusmitaop, putramahkota cho**


	12. Chapter 12

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys Love, Incest**

 **. . .**

Satu minggu berlalu. Kangin tidak lagi mendapatkan senyuman manis dari bungsu tersayangnya. Mata yang selalu bersinar cerah itu meredup memberikan kesan kehilangan yang sangat dalam. Ia tidak menangis. Namun dengan jelas Kangin merasakan kesedihannya. Kangin salah. Perasaan Kyuhyun sudah terlalu dalam untuk Siwon. Kangin terlambat menyadari dan mencegah semua kemungkinan terburuknya. Tak pernah terlintas sedikitpun dipikirannya, jika kedekatan kedua kebanggaannya dapat menghadirkan perasaan yang tidak sepatutnya.

Kangin menghela nafasnya dalam. Keluarga yang selalu ia bangun dengan penuh kasih sayang kini sudah berakhir. Ia tidak pernah menginginkan keadaan seperti ini. Siapapun tidak ingin keluarganya hancur berantakan. Tidak ada kebahagian dan canda tawa. Namun bagi Kangin menjauhkan Siwon dari Kyuhyun adalah cara terbaiknya. Ia tidak ingin lengah lagi. Toh, jika sudah saatnya ia akan meminta SIwon kembali berkumpul bersamanya juga Kyuhyun. Ia yakin, waktu akan segera menghapus perasaan kedua anaknya.

Kangin memasangkan kembali plester penurun demam tepat di dahi Kyuhyun. Mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang. Menggumamkan harapannya agar Kyuhyun segera sembuh dan juga keinginannya agar Kyuhyun segera kembali menjadi Kyuhyun yang dulu. Meski ia yakin jika keinginannya yang terakhir itu akan sangat sulit untuk segera ia capai.

Kangin menatap ponselnya yang segera meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi terbaring tak berdaya di atas meja nakas. Ia mengusap layar dan menampilkan sebuah email yang masuk.

 **Appa, aku sudah mulai berkuliah.**

 **Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku baik-baik saja disini.**

 **Maaf untuk semua kesalahanku.**

. . .

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan rasa pusing yang menyiksa. Ia mengerang lirih saat merasakan sebelah tangannya kaku. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kangin yang tertidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman. Kyuhyun bahkan dapat menangkap gurat kelelahan di balik wajah tampan ayahnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah kembali tangis yang selalu ia dendangkan sebelum tidur. Setiap mengingat apa yang terjadi malam itu dan hari setelahnya Siwon menghilang tanpa sempat ia cegah. Kyuhyun begitu merindu sosok Siwon. Walau bagaimanapun Siwonlah yang selalu ada untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup memikirkan apapun lagi saat ini.

"Baby—kau sudah bangun? Apa kau ingin minum?"

Wajah Kangin terlihat begitu pucat bersama kantung hitam yang melingkar indah di bawah matanya. Kyuhyun begitu merasa bersalah. Tidak seharusnya ia egois dan mengabaikan Kangin. Kangin bahkan akhir-akhir ini mencurahkan seluruh waktunya hanya untuknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum Kangin membantunya untuk setengah duduk di atas ranjangnya dan menyerahkan segelas air putih hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Membuat Kangin tersenyum karena setelah sekian lama, Kyuhyun mulai meresponnya kembali. Kangin sungguh bersyukur akan keadaan ini.

"Tidurlah dulu. _Appa_ akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Kangin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Membantunya agar kembali berbaring dengan nyaman.

Tak berselang lama, Kangin kembali dengan nampan berisi bubur jagung. Ia tersenyum simpul menatap Kyuhyun yang mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kangin kembali membantu Kyuhyun. Lantas mengambil mangkuk tersebut dan mengambil satu suapan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Biar aku saja." Kyuhyun meraih bubur jagungnya dan mulai menyendokkannya sedikit demi sedikit. Melirik pada Kangin yang masih tersenyum menatapnya. Hingga kelopak mata yang awalnya terbuka itu menutup sedikit demi sedikit.

Kyuhyun menyimpan mangkuk bekas buburnya saat ia rasa perutnya mulai penuh. Ia menatap Kangin dengan sendu. Kyuhyun begitu merasa berdosa. Bukankah yang ia miliki saat ini hanya Kangin? Kyuhyun tahu pasti jika kepergian Siwon juga memberikan kesedihan untuk Kangin. Mereka sama-sama merasakan kehilangan. Padahal ia tahu pasti jika Siwon hanya pergi ke suatu tempat yang tidak ia ketahui.

Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuh lemasnya. Menerjang tubuh tegap Kangin yang masih dalam posisi terduduk dalam tidurnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Sontak membuat pria yang masih gagah di umurnya yang hampir mencapai setengah abad itu terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"BabyKyu—" Kangin tersenyum simpul. Mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, _Appa_." Lirih Kyuhyun. Namun, Kangin masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

" _SShh_ —bukan salahmu, Baby. Terima kasih."

. . .

Lima tahun berlalu, Kyuhyun memulai kesibukan barunya. Masih berupaya untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik. Kangin, sudah mulai sakit-sakitan. Dan Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak ingin membuat Kangin semakin larut dalam sakitnya. Kyuhyun masih banyak belajar dengan kebiasaan barunya dalam memimpin perusahaan yang telah dibangun dengan sukses oleh keluarganya. Ia masih belum terbiasa mendapatkan tanggung jawab sebesar ini.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. Dokumen yang harus ia teliti terlalu banyak. Namun ia tidak ingin melewatkan satu dokumenpun. Ia ingin apapun yang ia tanda tangani tidak memiliki cela sedikitpun.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu?"

Kyuhyun menoleh saat suara familiar milik sekretarisnya itu merasuki gendang telinganya. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal. "Bicara yang sopan padaku. Aku Bos mu sekarang. Dan kenapa kau tidak pernah mengetuk pintu dahulu?" Menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Iya, ia masih sangat kesal pada Kim Heechul yang kini telah resmi menjadi sekretarisnya. Tentu saja, ini keputusan ayahnya. _Kau masih harus banyak belajar, Babykyu. Heechul akan banyak membantumu._ Kyuhyun masih jelas mengingat bagaimana Kangin begitu bersemangat memilih Heechul untuk menjadi sekretarisnya.

Heechul menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli. "Kau ada pertemuan dengan beberapa _investor,_ makan siang ini."

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya. Pertemuan dengan _investor_ adalah yang paling ingin ia hindari. Selain karena ia yang masih sangat muda. Mereka juga seringkali menyinggung tentang kencan buta agar Kyuhyun mau menikah dengan salah satu dari anak mereka. Jelas Kyuhyun menolak. Kyuhyun tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Lagipula, ia sudah terlanjur mati rasa.

"Apa tidak bisa diwakilkan?"

"Jangan bercanda. Kau masih harus sering bertemu mereka agar mereka semakin mempercayaimu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. Ia meraih gagang telpon dan menyambungkannya pada seseorang. "Hyukhyuk, makan siang kali ini tolong belikan sup jamur untuk Appa. Katakan padanya, aku tidak bisa menemaninya makan siang hari ini."

Lee Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu kini menjadi pegawai magang di perusahaannya. Hyukjae sedikit terlambat menyelesaikan kuliahnya karena ia memutuskan untuk menikah saat masih kuliah. Ia baru lulus tiga bulan yang lalu dan langsung melamar di perusahaannya. Meskipun posisinya ia adalah sahabat baik president direktur yang baru, tak serta merta membuatnya mudah mendapat tempat disana. Ia masih harus menjalani proses magang hingga dua bulan ke depan.

. . .

Siwon tersenyum kecil menatap layar ponselnya. Disana terpampang wajah manis milik Kyuhyun yang ia ambil lima tahun lalu. Walau ia tahu wajah Kyuhyun kini telah mengalami perubahan. Namun, ia yakin jika wajah Kyuhyun masih seimut dahulu. Siwon begitu merindu pada adik kecilnya itu. satu-satunya cara agar ia dapat mengobati rindunya hanya dengan menatap foto lama tersebut.

Siwon sangat sering menghubungi Kangin. Ia tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikan kabar pada ayahnya setiap hari. Sesekali ia akan mencuri dengar kabar Kyuhyun dari Kangin. Ia tahu, meski Kangin memisahkannya ia tidak pernah melupakan fakta bahwa ia juga berhak mengetahui keadaan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Kerap kali, Kangin memintanya untuk kembali. Namun, Siwon merasa begitu berdosa hingga ia masih enggan untuk kembali. Ia hanya takut perasaan yang selalu ia tekan itu membuncah saat bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Lagi pula, perusahaannya sedang berjalan dengan baik. Siwon tidak ingin mengecewakan Kangin yang telah mempercayakan perusahaan cabang itu padanya.

" _Ge_ , kau tampak mengerikan tertawa sendiri seperti itu."

Siwon tersenyum tipis. Meletakan kembali ponselnya di atas meja kerja. Ia menatap Song Qian selaku Kepala Manajer Pemasaran. "Kau belum pulang?"

Qian menggeleng anggun. "Tadinya, tapi aku melihat ruanganmu masih terang benderang. Keberatan makan malam denganku?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Siwon meraih Jas hitam yang membungkus sandaran kursinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _sajangnim_?"

"Kondisi _Appa_ sudah mulai membaik. Kurasa adikku merawatnya dengan baik."

Qian mengangguk pelan. Ia sering mendengar cerita tentang Kyuhyun dari Siwon. "Kau tidak berniat untuk pulang, _Ge_?"

"Kurasa belum saatnya."

. . .

" _Appa_! Aku membawakan _Jajangmyun_." Kyuhyun menyimpan bungkusan di tangannya di atas meja makan. Lantas berjalan ke ruang tengah dimana Kangin sedang menonton. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Kangin dari belakang.

"Baby, kau sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera berpindah. Menempatkan dirinya di sofa sebelah kursi roda Kangin. "Ayo kita makan _Appa_."

"Ah ya, dimana Heechul?"

"Dia sedang memasukkan mobil ke garasi."

"Panggil dia _Hyung_ , Baby." Kangin setengah menegur.

"Malas."

"Haish dasar bocah."

Itu suara Heechul. Dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Kangin jadi teringat saat dulu ia mencoba mendekatkan Kyuhyun dengan Heechul agar bungsunya itu tidak lagi bermanja dan bergantung pada Siwon. Namun, sekeras apapun ia berusaha, Kyuhyun masih saja memberikan jarak pada Heechul bahkan terkadang bertingkah tidak sopan kepadanya.

"Sudah _Appa_ lapar. Ayo makan."

. . .

Hai~ lama tidak jumpa. Adakah yang masih menunggu? Heu. Iya saya tau kalo ini pendek. Ehe.

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf karena ini terbengkalai cukup lama. Well, faktor utama nya adalah karena saya sudah menonton habis Cardcaptor Sakura yang mana, karena kartun itulah ide awal FF ini terbentuk. Setelah selesai menonton, saya jadi kehilangan arah. Apalagi masuk episode-episode akhir interaksi Sakura dengan Touya hanya sedikit. Kayanya Cuma saya yang sableng ngeship Sakura sama Touya (Flip table) Meskipun FF ini dengan CCS sangat jauh berbeda.

But, saya sedang berusaha untuk menuntaskan FF ini. Jika tidak molor. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Horay~

Thanks untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan meninggalkan reviewnya,

 **Ressalini, tyas1412, kyurin25, hae96, eksa203, eka elf, guest, Rie, michhazz, aprilside, ayu ningrum widyakidiws, fujoshi kronis, ayame, guest, Hanna Shinjiseok, vira, kyuian cho, xxnunxxcan, littleooh, jenny hzb, fatmawatiyustika, wendyra2503, nhoena nhoeni, alfreindra, yuyunkyu, me94 megamegumi, putramakhota cho, taerin, yessicawyatt, diahretno, karaa riana, guest, lupanama, tyas1013, baya alajuba.**

fav dan juga follow. Juga yang sudah PM saya, tapi sangat terlambat saya balas.

This is for you guys. Mohon maafkan jika chapter ini terasa hambar, semoga di chapter terakhir saya bisa memberikan kepuasan. /Halah

Last, mind to review?


	13. Chapter 13

**Overprotected**

 **WONKYU**

 **Boys love, incest**

 **. . .**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan dokter. Ia begitu kalut mengingat ucapan dokter pribadi keluarganya itu. Kondisi Kangin yang menurun, membuatnya dirundung rasa cemas. Ia begitu takut kehilangan Kangin. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat sebelum memasuki ruangan Kangin.

" _Appa!"_ Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju tempat dimana Kangin berbaring. "Seharusnya _appa_ istirahat saja, bukannya memainkan ponsel seperti ini!" Kyuhyun meraih ponsel Kangin dan menempatkannya di meja.

" _Appa_ baik-baik saja, Babkyu. Tidak usah terllau mencemaskanku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencemaskan _appa,_ jika _appa_ kembali lagi ke tempat ini." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan nada merajuk.

Kangin menepuk-nepuk pelan tangan Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri tak mencoba melontarkan sanggahan yang akan menjadi percuma saja, karena kondisinya memang sedang tidak begitu baik.

Keduanya tersentak saat mendengar dering ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia merogoh kantung mantelnya, menggeser layar menerima panggilan.

"Ah ya, bisakah kau atur ulang? Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan _appa_ sendiri. Ya, terima kasih." Kyuhyun mematikan panggilannya. Menyimpannya kembali ke dalam kantung mantelnya.

" _Appa_ tidak apa-apa, Babykyu. Kembalilah ke kantor."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya enteng. "Aku ingin menemani, _appa._ " Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, ia segera menaiki ranjang yang sama dengan Kangin. Memeluknya denngan erat hingga membuat Kangin terkekeh pelan.

. . .

Pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Menatap Kangin dengan mata kucing terbuangnya, agar ia tetap diijinkan untuk menjaga Kangin. Mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang akan semakin menumpuk jika ia tidak datang lagi ke kantornya hari ini.

" _Appa_ , janji akan makan dengan baik agar tidak membuatmu khawatir lagi."

Kyuhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bukan itu yang dia inginkan. Kyuhyun memang keras kepala. Namun, Kangin juga tak berbeda jauh dengan anak bungsunya itu.

"Choi Kyuhyun, dengar! Semakin cepat kau ke kantor semakin cepat pula kau kembali menemani _appa._ "

Kyuhyun mendengus keras-keras saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi. Ia inggat memiliki janji dengan investornya dari Jepang. Kyuhyun berniat akan menjemputnya siang ini di bandara, Kim Heechul pasti sudah tidak sabar menunggunya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan segera kembali."

Kangin tertawa pelan. "Ayo, pulang, mandi, ganti baju dan sarapan dahulu. _Appa_ bahkan sudah menghabiskan bubur tidak enak ini."

"Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _Appa."_ Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Kangin. Menyisakan pria yang sudah mulai meninggalkan dunia hitamnya itu. Rambutnya kini banyak ditumbuhi denngan uban-uban putih.

Kangin baru saja akan terlelap saat seseorang membuka pintu ruangannnya. Wangi parfumnya sangat khas. Kangin maish mengingat aroma ini, aroma putra kebanggannya. Kangin buru-buru merubah posisinya menjadi setengah berbaring jika Siwon tidak mencegah.

 _"Appa!"_ Siwon berjalan cepat dan mendekat pada Kangin. Membantu Kangin agar kembali pada posisi nyamannya semula.

"Choi Siwon, kebanggannku." Air matanya menetes begitu saja saat ini. Ia begitu merindukan Siwon. Walau bagaimanapun, Siwon tetaplah putranya, darah dagingnya yang ia cintai. Ia memang keras. Namun, itu semua demi kebaikan Siwon bersama Kyuhyun.

Siwon memeluk Kangin. Ikut menyalurkan rindu yang telah lama ia pendam. Keduanya menangis tanpa suara. Merasa bersyukur dengan waktu yang kini mempertemukan keduanya. Atau, merasa bersyukur karena Siwon mau kembali setelah lima tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan Korea.

. . .

Siwon menyesap kopinya dengan tenang. Matanya terus memandang keluar jendela Cafe. Seoul banyak berubah sejak terkahir ia tinggal disini. Ada banyak yang ia rindukan, Kangin, Donghae, teman-teman kuliahnya juga Kyuhyun. Ia masih begitu merindukan Kyuhyun. Namun, ia tak ingin pertahanannya runtuh jika berhadapan denngan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak yakin jika ia akan dapat menahan dirinya untuk membawa Kyuhyun kedalam kukungannya jika ia bertemu Kyuhyun.

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan pengunjung datang. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya ketika ia menyadari kedatangan Donghae. Ia segera beranjak dan memeluk sahabatnya itu. Keduanya tertawa bahagia. Saling menyalurkan rindu.

"Aku benar-benar kaget dengan kepindahanmu, kau bahkan masih kuliah sehari sebelum kepergianmu."

Siwon tersenyum simpul. "Sesuatu terjadi, dan aku harus berpindah ke Taiwan."

Donghae mengangguk mengerti, Siwon tidak pernah mau ngatakan alasan sesungguhnya mengapa ia pergi. Ia begitu menghargai privasi Siwon. "Kyuhyun bahkan sangat terpukul dengan kepergianmu. Ia sampai sakit berhari-hari, beruntung ia cepat kembali dan menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Ia sudah menjadi direktur sekarang." Donghae tertawa di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dia pasti banyak berubah." Siwon kembali menyesap kopinya. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Hae? Maaf, aku tidak sempat menghadiri pernikahanmu. Saat itu aku sedang berada di Kanada."

"Tidak masalah. Hadiah bulan madu darimu memang yang terbaik." keduanya kembali tertawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau menikah dengan Lee Hyukjae sahabat Kyuhyun."

Donghae nampak tersipu dengan ucapan Siwon. Jika saja Siwon tau, ia memiliki banyak perjuangan hingga akhirnya berhasil meminang Hyukjae. "Siwon, apa kau tidak berpikir untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Aku yakin, Kyuhyun pasti akan sangat bahagia dapat bertemu denganmu lagi."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Aku pergi sembunyi-sembunyi darinya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitinya."

"Aku mengerti, dia sangat bergantung padamu. Kapan kau kembali ke Taiwan?"

"Aku ingin memastikan kesehatan _appa_ sebelum kembali ke Taiwan. _"_

. . .

Kyuhyun berlari menyusuri lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Ia semakin gelisah begitu mendapati Hyukjae berdiri di depan pintu Ruangan Kangin. "Hyukhyuk, apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan sekarang. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Kangin. Ia memejamkan matanya, dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup. Berdoa untuk kebaikan Kangin.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan Kangin. Kyuhyun segera memberondong dokternya itu dengan segala kegelisahannya. "Kyuhyun-sshi, kami sudah mencoba segala yang terbaik. Namun, kondisinya kembali menurun. Kita hanya bisa berdoa untuk kesembuhannya."

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya. Kanginnya yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja itu mengalami komplikasi, ginjal dan paru-paru. Kangin pernah mejalani operasi transflatasi ginjal berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Kini, Kangin harus secara rutin melakukan cuci darah.

Kyuhyun menumpukan seluruh bobotnya pada Hyukjae, saat sahabat sepermainannya itu merengkuhnya ke dalam dekapan. Kyuhyun terisak pelan, rasa takut kembali menghantuinya. Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan Kangin.

Hyukjae mengusap-usap punggung Kyuhyun. Ia tak mampu lagi memberikan kata-kata penenang pada sahabat pintarnya itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Hyukhyuk?" ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan, _appa_ -mu, Kyu."

. . .

Kyuhyun menggenggam jemari Kangin. Ia tak ingin lagi meninggalkan Kangin. Seluruh pekerjaannya telah ia serahkan pada Heechul. Setiap hari hanya ia habiskan untuk mengurusi Kangin. Ia menatap miris pada tubuh Kangin yang behiaskan kabel-kabel penyokong hidup. Kangin lebih banyak tidur sekarang, ia kan membuka matanya sekali-kali. Berbicara dengan Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kemudian kembali tidur.

" _Shamcon_ sudah tidur?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Hyukjae bersama Donghae. Yah, Donghae yang dulu selalu ia kagumi itu telah menjadi suami sahabatnya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sekalipun merasa iri kepada Hyukjae karena mendapatkan suami setampan Donghae. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, ia masih merindukan Siwon.

"Makanlah dulu, kami membawa sup ayam untukmu. Kau juga harus istirahat, Kyu."

"Aku belum lapar, _hyung._ "

"Paling tidak makan sedikit saja, Kyu. Agar perutmu terisi."

"Aku akan makan nanti."

Hyukjae dan Donghae saling berpandangan. Mereka memang tidak akan pernah bisa memaksa seseorang yang keras kepala. Apalagi jika itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Diam-diam, Donghae memandangi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tampak begitu rapuh, rambutnya yang biasa tersisir rapih tampak berantakan. Terkadang bahunya akan bergetar pelan disertai isakan kecil. Donghae sungguh tidak kuasa menatap keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Seandainya, Siwon mau menemui Kyuhyun barang sebentar, ia yakin Kyuhyun tidak akan serapuh ini.

Donghae mengeluarkan ponselnya. Diam-diam memotret Kyuhyun dan mengirimkannya pada Siwon. **Kau yakin tidak ingin menemuinya?**

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya gusar. Siwon hanya membaca pesannya tanpa membalas.

"Ada apa?"

Donghae menoleh pada Hyukjae. "Tidak ada." Donghae tersenyum tipis.

Hyukjae hanya menggeleng, ia segera mengambil selimut yang sengaja ia bawa lalu menyampirkannya di bahu Kyuhyun. "Paling tidak, jangan biarkan tubuhmu kedinginan."

Kyuhyun menatap haru Hyukjae. Sahabatnya itu memang yang terbaik. Ia sangat tahu jika tubuh Kyuhyun memiliki toleransi yang rendah terhadap udara dingin.

. . .

Kyuhyun mematung di tempat begitu kabar yang paling buruk itu terdengar olehnya. Nyawanya seolah ikut melayang seiring kabar duka itu menghantam hatinya. Air matanya terurai dengan cepat, membanjiri pipi putihnya. Tubuhnya merosot di atas lantai kehilangan kekuatannya. "Tidak mungkin.." Kyuhyun bergumam lirih.

"Tidak mungkin..." Menggelengkan kepalanya menepis kenyataan yang dihadapinya.

Hyukjae sudah terisak sejak tadi. Ia berjongkok dan merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Mencoba mengingatkan Kyuhyun, bahwa ia masih mempunyai dirinya. "Tidak mungkin, Hyukhyuk. _Appa_ masih berbicara denganku. Ia bilang, ia merindukan Siwon _hyung_. Ini tidak mungkin!"

Kyuhyun segera melepaskan pelukan Hyukjae. Menerjang tubuh tak bernyawa Kangin yang masih ditempeli oleh selang-selang kecil. Kyuhyun menjerit memanggil sang ayah dengan pilu. Memohonnya untuk kembali.

Diluar sana, Siwon memandang pemandangan menyakitkan itu di balik pintu jendela. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya agar tidak menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Menangis dalam diam, merutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan sembunyi. Menangisi kepergian Kangin, yang belum sempat ia kabulkan permintaan terakhirnya. Kembali berkumpul di rumah megah mereka.

. . .

Acara pemakaman berlangsung dengan cepat. Kyuhyun dengan wajah pucatnya tetap menghadapi para tamu yang datang. Ia mencoba tegar dengan didampingi oleh Hyukjae, Donghae dan Heechul. Dalam setiap hela nafasnya, Kyuhyun selalu berdoa untuk kedatangan Siwon. Entahlah, Kyuhyun seolah tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mencari pria itu seorang diri.

Jika saja, ia tidak memiliki perasaan terlarang terhadap Siwon, jika saja mereka tidak melakukan hal-hal secara berlebihan. Kangin pasti akan pergi dengan Siwon disampingnya juga. Kyuhyun begitu merasa berdosa karena ia tidak sempat membawa kakaknya itu kehadapan Kangin sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Tentu saja, Kyuhyun mengerti apa yang ia rasakan itu adalah cinta. Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu saat ia sadar tentang kesalahannya. Jauh dilubuk hatinya, rasa cinta itu masih bersemayam. Kyuhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat semua orang kecewa jika ia egois dengan cintanya. Bahkan Siwon sendiripun, rela berkorban untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga. Ia tidak ingin pengorbanan Siwon menjadi sia-sia, jika ia mencari keberadaan Siwon. Ia cukup mengerti bahwa Siwon pasti baik-baik saja.

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari rumah duka. Ia segera membersihkan dirinya. Suasana rumah masih terasa ramai, karena Hyukjae dan Donghae ikut menginap. Setelah ini, ia akan hidup bersama Heechul. Mungkin ia harus sedikit mengalah karena bagaimanapun, ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Heechul sekarang.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya dengan doa yang teruntai. Ia sangat merasa kehilangan. Ia juga merasa sangat kesepian. Hatinya terasa kosong.

. . .

"Si-Siwon _hyung._ " Hyukjae memekik kaget begitu mendapati Siwon di dalam rumah megah keluarga Choi. Sejak di rumah duka, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Siwon dan kini pria tinggi itu berada di hadapannya. Hyukjae ingin berteriak saja, dan membangunkan Kyuhyun. Namun, gerakan Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk diam seolah menghipnotisnya.

"Jangan sampai dia bangun." Siwon tersenyum diakhir kalimatnya.

Hyukjae mengangguk paham sebelum ia melesat menuju kamar tamu dimana Donghae berada.

Siwon melangkah pelan menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu dengan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun telah terlelap, ia memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dengan tenang. Memposisikan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun yang terbaring.

 _My baby, I really miss you. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mendampingimu._

Siwon menatap wajah sembab Kyuhyun. Menatapnya dalam, tak ingin menyia-nyiakan seinchi-pun wajah yang tidak banyak berubah itu. Siwon tersenyum, betapa ia merindukan kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memancarkan sinar cerahnya. Betapa ia merindukan senyuman Kyuhyun, wajah kesalnya dan semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon menjulurkan tangannya pada kepala Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya dengan lembut dan hati-hati tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Siwon _hyung_.."

Siwon mematung saat sinar itu terbuka dan menatapnya sayu. Ia nyaris kehilangan detak jantungnya jika saja kelopak mata itu tak menelan kembali sinarnya. _Maafkan aku, Baby._

Siwon beranjak dari kamar Kyuhyun, menemukan Donghae, Hyukjae dan Heechul disana. Siwon tersenyum tipis. "Apa kabar kalian?"

. . .

 **Tiga tahun kemudian.**

"Yak Kim Heechul kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak kemarin? Oh tidak-tidak, bagaimana jika aku terlambat menjemput Tuan Albert dan dia menarik kembali investasinya. Ini semua salahmu, Kim Heechul!" Kyuhyun masih ribut dengan segala gerutuannya. Ia menyisir rambutnya asal, lalu memakai sepatunya dengan terburu-buru. Ini karena Kyuhyun melupakan agendanya dan malah asyik memainkan game, padahal pagi ini ia harus menjemput salah satu investor dari Singapura. Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menyumpahi Heechul saat ini.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Ayo cepat!"

Kyuhyun berdecak melihat sikap santai Heechul, seolah-olah menumpahkan kesalahan padanya. Ya, memang salahnya juga _sih_. Kyuhyun berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya. Ia meraih sepotong roti yang Heechul berikan. Paling tidak, itu cukup untuk mengganjal perutnya.

Perjalanan menuju Bandara Incheon memakan waktu 45 menit dari kediamannya. Kedatangan pesawat juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan perjalannya. Kyuhyun haya berharap ia tidak terlambat dan mengecewakan investornya.

"Kim Heechul, bisakah kau lebih cepat?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya, anak ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Masih saja seenaknya dalam memanggilnya. Tapi Heechul lebih senang melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, bukan Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat murung.

Kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil yang membawanya saat mobil itu berhenti di depan Bandara. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa menuju terminal Heechul yang kini mencari tempat untuk parkir. Kyuhyun hampir saja mengumpat kesal saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang anak kecil.

Bocah kecil itu menangis dengan kencang karena tubuhnya terhempas di atas lantai. Kyuhyun gelagapan menghadapi tangisannya.

"Y-Yak! Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun menoleh keseliling mencoba mencari keberadaan orang tua dari bocah kecil itu. "A-aku minta maaf, oke?"

 _Oh sial sekali! Siapa yang meninggalkan anak kecil disini?_ Kyuhyun semakin panik saat bocah itu menangis semakin keras. "Baiklah-baiklah, ayo kita cari orang tuamu."

"Choi Jungwoo!"

Bocah kecil yang sejak tadi menangis dengan keras itu menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. " _Daddy_ ~~" bocah yang Kyuhyun perkirakan bernama Jungwoo itu berlari pada sesosok pria jangkung.

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya. Angin kencang tiba-tiba saja terhembus hingga merusak tatanan rambutnya. Matanya terkunci dan tubuhnya mematung menatap seseorang yang saat ini tengah sibuk menggendong bocah yang tadi ditabraknya.

Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Air matanya menetes dengan cepat tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia bahkan melupakan tujuan utamanya di tempat ini.

"Siwon _Hyung."_ Mulutnyabergerak begitu saja memanggil seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan itu. Kyuhyun melangkah pelan mendekati sosok –ayah dan anak itu. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras seiring dengan jaraknya yang semakin dekat dengan mereka.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu. Siwon melepaskan pelukan Jungwoo. Ia melangkah mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Babykyu..." Siwon merengkuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang menumpahkan seluruh tangisnya di dada Siwon.

. . .

"Jadi namanya Choi Jungwoo?" Kyuhyun menatap bocah kecil yang kini tengah bermain dengan bolanya. Kini Kyuhyun dan Siwon tengah menemani Jungwoo bermain bola di halaman depan rumah mereka.

Siwon mengangguk. "Qian-ie tidak sempat memberinya nama saat ia lahir. Tapi aku ingat jika kekasih Qian-ie bernama Jungwoo. Hidupku semakin berarti karenanya." Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh berisi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil ikut mengeratkan pelukannya pada Siwon. Seolah tak ingin kehilangan pelukan hangat itu lagi. Berapa tahun lamanya ia kehilangan pelukan itu. Susu coklat saja rasanya tak cukup membantu mengobati rindu itu.

"Siwon _Hyung_ , kau berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ku lagi kan?" Kyuhyun menatap kedalam mata Siwon. Ia masih merasa takut kehilangan Siwon lagi. Ia bisa memastikan jika ia akan gila jika Siwon pergi lagi.

Siwon menggeleng. "Ini sudah waktunya untukku menebus semua kesendirianmu. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tak dapat membendung air matanya lagi. Ia menangis bahagia kali ini.

"Yayaya, terus saja kalian melepas rindu." Kim Heechul melipat tangannya di dada. Menyaksikan adegan drama yang terjadi diantara Siwon dan Kyuhyun. "Direktur Choi, kau masih memiliki pertemuan dengan beberapa klien hari ini, jika kau lupa."

Kyuhyun mendelik sebal pada Heechul. "Dasar nenek sihir itu!"

Siwon tersenyum geli saat Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mekangkah sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

 **END**

Ohayoo... akhirnya saya berhasil menyelesaikan FF ini. I'm so glad heuheu. Actually, ini ff berchapter pertama yang berhasil saya selesaikan. Rasanya lega dan bahagia (Slap). Awalnya ff ini tidak akan sampai sejauh ini. But, berkat review dari kalian saya mendapat dorongan untuk memberikan sedikit bumbu disini. TBH, I really love Kyuhyun's Character here.

Terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah mendukung ff ini. Saya berencana untuk membuat special chapter setelah ini. Adakah yang berminat? Heuheu. Maafkan saya yang tidak sempat membalas review kalian, tapi semuanya saya baca kok ehe.

 **Ayu ningrum widyakidiws, ressalini, Mandalika, Guest, aprilside, michhazz, xyz, LittleOoh, Cuttiekyu94, fatmawatiyustika, Tyas1013, Kyulova, Kyule, Triputrisabrina, rismaaa, desviana407, eka elf, Hyukrin67, Maknaelovers, Hanna shinjieok, Jenny hzb, Kyuian Cho, maynidit, Vira, Me94 megamegumi, aqistfuckin, yespark, ninik737, kyunie.**

Dan untuk yang sudah favorite dan follow juga.

Semoga chapter ini sesuai sama harapan kalian ya euheueheu maaf untuk segala kekuarangannya. Maaf juga jika alurnya terkesan dipaksakan dan terlalu cepat. Saya masih membutuhkan kritik dan saran.

 **Last, mind to review?**


End file.
